Harry Potter und das Zauberbuch des Verlangens
by Germanpotter
Summary: Harry gelangt an ein geheimnisvolles Buch und entdeckt, dass es in diesem Buch nur Sex-Zauber und -tränke gibt. Im Laufe des vierten Schuljahrs probiert er das Buch aus. Doch nicht nur Harry benutzt das Buch um zu ficken, nein, Draco Malfoy hat damit seine ganz eigenen Pläne
1. Der Campingplatz

Harry hatte die beste Zeit seines Lebens; er war mit den Leuten, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Harry, Hermine und der Großteil der Weasley-Familie waren gerade erst auf dem Campingplatz angekommen und Harry wusste schon, dass es ein unvergessliches Spiel werden würde. Mr. Weasley hatte gerade erst Harry, Hermine und Ron gebeten, ein bisschen Wasser vom Brunnen zu holen. Als die drei sich ihren Weg durch die exotisch aussehenden Zelte und Leute bahnten, wurde Harry von einem komischen Verkäufer angehalten. Der Verkäufer versuchte nicht einmal, sich der Muggelumgebung anzupassen; seine Erscheinung war viel zu übertrieben: Leuchtend orangerote und gelbe Kleidung und ein greller, neongrüner Zauberhut. Normalerweise wäre Harry einfach weitergelaufen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es nicht. „Du siehst aus wie ein junger Mann, der auf die Chance hofft, ein antikes und lange verschollenes Buch zu kaufen!", rief der Verkäufer enthusiastisch. „Es ist ein Unikant; in der Lage, dem Eigentümer Zugang zu den verbotensten Früchten, die der Menschheit bekannt, sind zu gewähren.", fuhr er fort, als Ron und Hermine weitergingen und Harry mit dem Verkäufer alleine ließen. „Was steht in diesem seltsamen Buch?", fragte Harry skeptisch, als er nach dem Buch griff. „Nein, nein, nein!", rief der Verkäufer, seinen Finger schüttelnd. „Du musst mir erst zeigen, dass du das nötige Geld hast."

Harry – immer noch skeptisch – zeigte dem Mann seinen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel. Bevor er bezahlte, fragte er: „Wie viel kostet es?" „Für einen jungen Schüler, belastet mit den Schulkosten, 10 Galleonen!", antwortete der Verkäufer; er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry das Buch wirklich kaufen würde. Harry zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor und holte das benötigte Gold heraus. Blitzschnell schwang der Verkäufer seinen Zauberstab und das Gold in Harrys Händen verschwand, stattdessen erschien ein schweres, ledergebundenes Buch darin. Harry wollte dem Verkäufer sagen, dass er aufhören solle, doch dieser war schon verschwunden, disappariert, bevor Harry dem Kauf des Buches zugestimmt hatte. „Wahrscheinlich voller leerer Seiten.", dachte Harry, als er das Buch mithilfe seines Zauberstabs zum Verschwinden brachte, um es später genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Komm schon, Harry!", riefen Hermine und Ron, nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, dass Harry verschwunden war. Unsicher, warum, fühlte Harry, dass er das Buch geheim halten sollte, damit er nicht von seinen Freunden ausgelacht werden würde, weil er ein mysteriöses Buch für 10 Galleonen gekauft hatte, ohne hinein zu schauen. Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten weiter dem Pfad durch die irischen und bulgarischen Fans, immer wieder bekannte Gesichter treffend. Der lange Weg bis zum Brunnen war für Harry und Ron außerdem die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein paar der exotischen und unglaublich attraktiven Hexen zu begutachten. Es war letztes Jahr, als Harry und Ron eine andere Seite der Mädchen von Hogwarts entdeckt hatten. Beide wurden geil, wenn sie daran dachten, die Schale einer der attraktiveren Mädchen zu knacken. Sie auszuziehen und ihren Spaß mit ihnen zu haben, bestimmte die Gedanken beider zu 90% am Tag. Als sie zum Brunnen liefen, hatten Harry und Ron auch die Möglichkeit, auf ihre gute und unglaublich schöne Beste Freundin – Hermine - zu starren, hinter der sie immer her liefen. Nicht, weil sie die Karte hielt, sondern weil sie einen der heißesten Ärsche hatte, die die Jungs je gesehen hatten. Hermine trug enge, blaue Jeans, perfekt um ihren kleinen aber geilen Teenie-Arsch zu betonen. Immer wieder schaute Hermine über die Schulter und sah Harry und Ron auf ihren Arsch starren, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie war leise, aber nicht weil sie die Jungs nicht in eine peinliche Lage bringen wollte, sondern weil sie die Beachtung genoss. In Wirklichkeit wusste Hermine alles über Sex; sie war von ihren Eltern über den Sommer aufgeklärt worden. Obwohl sie ihre beiden besten Freunde und auch die anderen Jungs aus Hogwarts gerne neckte, würde sie niemals deren lustvollen Avancen nachgeben. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsbrunnen erreichten, gab Ron Hermine den leeren Eimer zum Auffüllen; er wollte sehen, wie Hermine sich herunterbeugte. Gerade als Hermine begann, kam ein Gryffindor-Kamerad vorbei: Seamus Finnigan. „Hey Harry, hey Ron, wie geht's?" rief Seamus aufgeregt. „Kommt schon, zeigt eure Irland-Begeisterung!" Harry und Ron hatten gerade auf Hermines Arsch geglotzt, als Seamus sie unterbrach. Die beiden wachten aus ihren Träumereien auf, als Seamus seinen Satz gerade beendet hatte. „Ja, ja…!", murmelten sie beschämt. Seamus bemerkte, auf was sie die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatten und wechselte das Thema sofort zu Hermine. „Junge, ich würde liebend gern diese Schale knacken!", sagte er, als er esHarry und Ron gleich tat und auch auf Hermines Arsch starrte. „Du sagst es.", seufzte Ron niedergeschlagen. „Ich glaub' das Glück ist heute auf meiner Seite, also werde ich einen Versuch starten.", sagte Seamus, als er auf Hermine zulief. Harry und Ron standen da wie angewurzelt, weil ihr Freund plötzlich so impulsiv handelte. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnten, war Seamus schon bei Hermine und drückte ihren Arsch kräftig. Er sagte etwas zu Hermine, aber Harry und Ron konnten es nicht hören. Zu deren Verwunderung lächelte Hermine Seamus zu, nachdem er geendet hatte und ihren Arsch losgelassen hatte. Harry und Ron realisierten jedoch schnell, dass Seamus in Schwierigkeiten war, als Hermine den vollen Eimer hochhob. Blitzschnell hatte sie den gesamten Inhalt über Seamus geleert und füllte den Eimer nun wieder., ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seamus ging zurück zuHarry und Ron und grinste erstaunlicherweise von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Warum grinst du so?", fragte Ron. „Hast du nicht gerade einen Korb bekommen?". „Natürlich, aber zuerst hab ich ein gutes Gefühl von ihrem Arsch bekommen!". Alle drei Jungs lachten, während Hermine weiter den Eimer füllte. Nach einem langwierigen Marsch zurück zum Campingplatz, brachen Ron und Harry am Zelt zusammen, erschöpft vom langen Weg.

Nach einem guten Mittagessen brachte Harry Ron dazu, ins leere Mädchenzelt zu gehen, während alle anderen abgelenkt waren. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und wie aus dem Nichts erschien das schwarze, ledergebundene Buch, das er gekauft hatte. „Was ist das?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht genau aber ich dachte ich zeig es dir vor Hermine, nur für den Fall, dass es etwas hirnrissiges ist.", antwortete Harry, während er den blanken Ledereinband öffnete. Die erste Seite zeigte den Titel des Buches in der Mitte: „Zauberbuch des Verlangens". Es gab keinen Autor und auch keine Beschreibung, um was es in dem Buch ging. Harry blätterte schnell um und fand einen Index, der jedes Kapitel des Buches auflistete. Zu Harrys und Rons Vergnügen lautete das erste Kapitel: „Sexuelle Hemmungen". Der Rest war ähnlich betitelt, alle mit sexuellem Inhalt. Harry und Ron waren aufgeregt angesichts der Entdeckung von Zaubersprüchen, die ihre wildesten Träume wahr werden lassen würden. Sie begannen, die Seiten umzublättern so schnell sie konnten. Oben auf der nächsten Seite war der Titel „Sexuelle Hemmungen" zu lesen und unter diesem eine kurze Beschreibung: „Hattest du jemals das Verlangen nach etwas, das du nie haben konntest? Ein Fremder, eine heimliche Liebe oder sogar ein enger Freund? Macht ihre eiskalte Haltung es unmöglich, das schalenhafte Äußere zu durchbrechen? Falls Du jemals jemanden dazu bringen wolltest, auf dein Verlangen einzugehen, ohne krankhafte Konsequenzen, dann wird dir dieser Zaubertrank helfen. Es senkt die sexuellen Hemmungen deines Ziels solange, bis es dein kompletter sexueller Sklave wird!

Warnung: Das anvisierte Ziel wird nur für den Wohltäter sexuell ungehemmt, niemand sonst!"

Es schien für beide zu passen, als sie die Beschreibung wieder und wieder lasen. Zu ihrer offensichtlichen Zufriedenheit war die Zaubertrankarbeit ziemlich einfach, sie konnten den Zaubertrank ohne großen Aufwand brauen.

In der Anleitung stand, dass nur heißes Wasser, ein Haar des Brauers und ein paar einfache Zauberstabbewegungen benötigt werden. Am Schluss der Beschreibung war das Zeitlimit des Zaubertranks zu lesen: „Die Wirkung dieses Tranks wird für eine Stunde anhalten und der Trinkende wird keine Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse in dieser Stunde haben. Viel Spaß!"

Harry und Ron schauten sich an; „Ich zuerst!", riefen beide grinsend. „Das Buch gehört mir!", erwiderte Harry defensiv. „Aber", antwortete Ron, „Du bist mein Gast.". Da die beiden wussten, dass sie diesen Streit nie mit Worten würden lösen können, entschieden sie, eine Münze zu werfen. Harry warf die Münze und Ron verlor. „Sag mir wenigstens,wie es war, denn wir wissen beide, für wen du den Trank verwenden wirst.", schmollte Ron, der wusste, dass Harry Hermine im Sinn hatte.

Ron ging hinaus und Harry begann, die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Harry erhitzte ein bisschen Wasser, goss es in einen Becher und fügte ein Haar von seinem Kopf hinzu. Er vollführte den Zauberspruch, der das Wasser grün aufleuchten ließ, bevor es wieder klar wurde. Als nächstes musste Harry sich einen Plan ausdenken, mit dem er Hermine den Trank unterjubeln und sie in das Zelt locken konnte. Während Harry überlegte, war Ron damit beschäftigt, sicherzustellen, dass Harry nicht der erste in Hermines Höschen sein würde. Ron fand sie beim Zauberschachspiel mit Ginny in der Lounge. Ron musste sie so schnell wie möglich weglocken, also nahm er den Wassereimer, den sie aufgefüllt hatten und goss das Wasser in den Abfluss. „Hermine! Ich dachte du hättest den Eimer gefüllt, aber es ist kein Wasser drin!", beschwerte sich Ron so gut er konnte. „Was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, „Ich weiß,dass ich den Eimer aufgefüllt habe, lass mich mal sehen.". Hermine schaute geschockt in den leeren Eimer. „Hmmpff!", sagte sie, „Ich glaube, ich muss ihn nochmal auffüllen, es war ja meine Verantwortung.". „Lass dir Zeit!", rief Ron ihr hinterher, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ron wusste, dass Harry nicht warten konnte, bis Hermine zurückkam, und dass er den Trank auf ein anderes, ahnungsloses Mädchen verwenden würde. Hermine ging mit dem Eimer aus dem Zelt heraus, wurde aber bald mit einem aufgeregten Harry konfrontiert.

„Hermine! Perfekt, ich hab hier was, das du unbedingt mal probieren solltest, es schmeckt so gut!", rief Harry aufgeregt. „Klar Harry aber erst muss ich den Eimer wieder auffüllen, dann bin ich zurück.", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

Harry ging wieder in das Mädchenzelt hinein, ekstatisch, da Hermine nun endlich ihm gehörte. Als Harry aufsah, um zu schauen, wo der Becher mit dem Trank war, sah er geschockt, dass Ginny den Becher geext hatte. „Warte Ginny, nicht - „, stammelte Harry alarmiert. Doch es war zu spät, Ginny hatte das Glas geleert und die Auswirkungen waren schon sichtbar. Ginny drehte sich langsam um und streichelte ihre linke Brust mit der linken Hand, während ihre rechte Hand mit ihrem eher kleinen Rock beschäftigt war. Harry hatte nie auf diese Weise an Ginny gedacht. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als er, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie die kleine und einzige Schwester seines besten Freundes war. Dennoch bemerkte Harry, wie heiß Ginny wirklich war. Ihre Brüste waren ein bisschen kleiner als die Hermines, aber ihr Körper war genauso heiß und erregend. Vielleicht war es doch kein so großer Fehler gewesen, sie den Zaubertrank trinken zu lassen. Während Harry seine Optionen durchging, war Ginny damit beschäftigt, ihren Pullover und ihren Faltenrock auszuziehen. Ihre Hände waren immer noch beschäftigt, doch nun spürte sie unbekannte Gefühle an ihrem jungfräulichen Körper. Sie war schon lange heimlich in Harry Potter verliebt, doch weil er der beste Freund ihres Bruders war und sich sowieso nie für sie interessiert hatte, hatte sie nie etwas gesagt. Die Erregung ,die in diesem Moment durch ihren Körper fuhr, ließ jedoch alles möglich erscheinen. Harry starrte weiter auf die sich selbst befriedigende Ginny, er kundschaftete ihren Körper aus; ihre Sonnensprossen und ihre kleinen Höschen und ihre schönen Kurven. Harry schaute auch zu, wie sie ihr weißes Shirt auszog, gefolgt von ihrem Höschen und BH. Zum Vorschein kamen junge und kleine Brüste und eine extrem enge und feuchte Pussy. Ginny berührte immer noch ihre Brüste und ihre Pussy, doch sie schaute nun auf eine große Beule, die sich in Harrys Hose geformt hatte. Seltsamerweise konnte sie nur daran denken, auf die Knie zu gehen, zu ihm zu krabbeln, seine Hose zu öffnen und zu entdecken, was immer dahinter lag. Ginny tat dies schnell, nur kurz von Harry aufgehalten, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was gerade geschah. Harry fühlte, wie Ginnys Finger seine Hose öffneten, und zusammen mit seiner Unterhose herunter bis auf seine Knie zogen. Harry schaute nach unten und sah seinen 13 cm langen Schwanz von sämtlicher Kleidung befreit. Harry konnte außerdem so etwas wie unbändiges Verlangen in Ginnys Augen sehen, als sie seinen Schwanz umfasste und langsam zu wichsen begann. Ginny hatte keinen Plan, was sie da tat; natürlich wusste sie die Sex-Basics, doch sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Etwas in ihr brachte sie dazu, Harrys Schwanz zu fassen und so schnell zu wichsen, wie sie konnte. Dasselbe Etwas brachte sie nicht viel später dazu, Harrys Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen und wie ein Profi zu blasen. Harry war im Paradies; als Ginnys heißer Mund ihn blies, konnte er sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten. Harry wusste, dass er gleich kommen würde, da er schon öfters masturbiert hatte, doch er wollte dieses schöne Gefühl so lang wie möglich spüren. Da Ginny spürte, dass Harry kurz vor dem Orgasmus war, hörte sie auf, stand auf und schaute Harry an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Ginny keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst; eine leitende Macht bestimmte all ihre Tätigkeiten. Sie bedeutete Harry, ihr zu folgen, als sie sich mit wackelndem Arsch sexy Richtung Küchentisch bewegte. Harry hatte eine Vorahnung, was nun kommen würde, da er schon früher Pornomagazine gesehen hatte. Er folgte Ginny zum Küchentisch, wo sie sich nach vorne beugte, um ihm einen unglaublichen Blick auf ihre enge Pussy zu gewähren. Für Harry war der Moment gekommen, wo er zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen fickte und er wusste, dass er es niemals vergessen würde. Er stellte sich hinter Ginny und rieb seine Eichel an ihrer feuchten Spalte. „Mmmmh", stöhnte Ginny, während Harry versuchte, den Eingang zu finden. Harry hatte Glück, nach ein paar Sekunden fand sein Schwanz den Weg in ihre Pussy. Mit aller Kraft drückte er seinen Schwanz in Ginnys enge Pussy. „AAAAH!", riefen beide, als Harry gute 3 cm in ihre jungfräuliche Spalte eindrang. In den nächsten Minuten stieß Harry in einer fließenden Bewegung immer wieder in sie, bis ungefähr 5 cm seines Schwanzes in Ginny steckten. Harry fühlte eine Art Barriere und weil er nicht wusste, was es war, drückte er seinen Schwanz weiter hinein. Er schaffte es schließlich, obwohl Ginny kurz aus Schmerz aufschrie. Das ging schon die ganze Zeit, die Harry sie fickte so, sie hatte schwere Schmerzen gelitten, doch der Durchbruch war am schmerzhaftesten gewesen. Nun jedoch fühlte es sich sehr viel besser an, so viel besser, dass sie angefangen hatte zu stöhnen, sobald Harry das Tempo erhöhte. Sie konnte ein schmales Rinnsal Blut spüren, das ihre Oberschenkel hinunterlief. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwältigte sie die Lust und Erregung in ihrer Pussy. „Jaaaa!", stöhnte Ginny, als Harrys Tempo sie über die Klippe brachte und sie den ersten Orgasmus ihres Lebens hatte. Harry fühlte einen Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit um seinen Schwanz, bevor diese aus Ginnys Pussy quoll und sich mit der kleinen Menge Blut auf ihren inneren Oberschenkeln mischte.. Harry wusste, dass er kurz vor dem Abspritzen war, denn Ginnys sich zusammenkrampfende Pussy und die warme, seinen Schwanz herunterlaufende Flüssigkeit waren zu viel für ihn. Harry wollte es mit Stil beenden, wie die Pornostars im Fernsehen; deshalb zog er seinen Schwanz gerade rechtzeitig aus Ginny heraus. „Geh auf die Knie!", rief er, als Ginny sich umdrehte und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf die Knie sank. Sie wusste nicht, was kommen würde, doch sie wusste, dass sie es lieben würde. „AAAH!", grunzte Harry und richtete seinen Schwanz auf Ginnys glänzendes Gesicht. Er begann, mehrere große Ladungen seines heißen Spermas auf die lächelnde Ginny zu ejakulieren. Als das Sperma auf ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn spritzte, öffnete sie ihren Mund in der Absicht, ein paar Tropfen zu erhaschen. Da Harry Ginny nicht enttäuschen wollte, spritzte er die letzten Schübe in ihren wartenden Mund, bevor er beinahe vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig wurde. Harry schaute zu, wie die spermabedeckte Ginny vor ihm das restliche Sperma von ihrem Gesicht in ihren Mund schob und es dankbar schluckte. Minuten später hatte sich Ginny gereinigt. Sie spritzte ein bisschen Wasser auf ihr Gesicht und war bereit für die nächste Runde. Harry war erschöpft und wusste, dass die Stunde beinahe vorbei war. Er befahl Ginny, sich anzuziehen und für die nächste Viertelstunde in ihr Bett zu legen. Ginny tat dies pflichtbewusst, da sie vollkommen unter der Kontrolle des Zaubertranks war. Harry säuberte sich und zog sich an, während Ginny in ihr Zimmer ging. Alles in allem war er sehr glücklich. Es war nicht Hermine, aber es war definitiv etwas, dass er nie vergessen würde. Harry hob seinen ledergebundenen Schatz auf, ließ ihn wieder verschwinden und ging aus dem Zelt als wäre nichts passiert. Auf seinem Weg ins benachbarte Jungenzelt stieß er mit Ron zusammen, der sehr zufrieden aussah. „Ich glaube du hast den Zaubertrank nicht an Hermine ausprobiert.", sagte Ron grinsend. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „ Oh, ich hab sie auf einen kleinen Ausflug geschickt.", antwortete Ron, offenbar immer noch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Harry dachte daran, Ron sein kindisches Verhalten übel zu nehmen, doch er riss sich zusammen, da er gerade erst Rons kleine nicht-so-unschuldige Schwester gefickt hatte. „Ist schon ok; ich hab sowieso eine 1-A-Pussy bekommen!", antwortete Harry sattdessen. „Wer?", fragte Ron, der sich nun für Harrys Erfahrung interessierte. „Oh nur eine kleine neugierige Schlampe, die ich beim Herumschnüffeln erwischt habe.", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich hoffe du hast sie so gefickt wie die Schlampe es verdient hatte.", lachte Ron. „Oh das hab ich, das hab ich definitiv!", grinste Harry von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Also wo ist Ginny?", fragte Ron, unschuldig umherschauend.


	2. Die Ehrenlounge

Harry Potter hatte das Buch seiner Träume entdeckt; es war voll mit Zaubersprüchen und -tränken, die darauf zielten, die Bedürfnisse des Benutzers zu befriedigen. Im Fall von Harry und seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley waren Hermine und jedes andere hübsche Mädchen ein leichtes Spiel. Harry wusste, dass sein viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts das interessanteste werden würde. Gerade jetzt befanden sich Harry, Hermine und der Großteil der Weasley-Familie auf einem Campingplatz beim Quidditch-Spiel des Jahrhunderts. Harry und Hermine waren zusammen mit der Weasley-Familie eingeladen worden, das Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in der Ehrenlounge zu verfolgen. Das beste bisher war jedenfalls der Erwerb und die Nutzung eines sehr speziellen Buchs; ein Buch das jede sexuelle Fantasie des Lesers befriedigt. Für Harry und Ron würde das Hermine bedeuten, doch durch Zufall hatte Harry einen Zaubertrank auf Rons jüngere und sehr attraktive Schwester verwendet, die sich momentan von der sexuellen Ausbeutung durch Harry erholte. Nun war Ron an der Reihe, das Buch zu benutzen und beide diskutierten, welcher Zauberspruch oder -trank am diskretesten und effektivsten wäre. Da sie kurz davor waren, zum Spiel zu gehen, mussten sie einen Weg finden, den Spruch oder Trank in der Ehrenlounge zu verwenden, ohne dass jemand etwas merkte. Ron bestand darauf, so schnell wie möglich zum Zug zu kommen, da er darauf hoffte, die Toilette der Ehrenlounge zu benutzen, um die Spalte der schönen Hermine zu ficken. „Es sollte nur ein paar Minuten dauern, sonst schöpfen die anderen Verdacht.", kommentierte Ron, während er durch die Seiten blätterte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, das hast du schon mindestens 10 Mal gesagt.", entgegnete Harry, der wusste, wie aufgeregt Ron war. „Das sieht gut aus.", sagte Ron, als er auf eine farbenfrohe Seite mit dem perfekten Zauberspruch für die Gelegenheit stieß.

Die Beschreibung lautete: „Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, der – wenn auf das Ziel ausgeübt – eine unüberwindbare sexuelle Anziehung zum Zaubernden auslöst, bis der Zaubernde den Gegenfluch spricht, der das Ziel in den Urzustand zurück versetzt. Das Ziel hat dann keine Erinnerung mehr an die Ereignisse. Warnung: „Die Anziehung ist sofortig und stark. Solange der Gegenfluch nicht gesprochen wird, so wird die Anziehung des Ziels zum Zaubernden steigen."

Der Zauberspruch schien relativ einfach. Alles, was Ron tun musste, war „Attraculus!", zu murmeln, ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen machen und Hermine würde ihm solange gehören, wie er wollte. Der Gegenfluch war genauso einfach, er musste die Zauberstabbewegung rückwärts machen und „Attraculoff!" sagen. Ron war nervös, als er und der Rest seiner Familie, Harry und Hermine eingenommen, zum Stadion gingen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor Sex gehabt, doch glücklicherweise hatte er eine Woche zuvor einer Unterhaltung seines Bruders Bill mit Charlie über eine Hexe aus Ägypten gelauscht. „So oder so", dachte Ron „Hermine würde sich nicht an die Erfahrung erinnern.". Und mit so viel Übung wie er dieses Jahr bekommen würde, wäre er ein Profi in kurzer Zeit. Harry hatte den ganzen Weg über kein Wort zu Ron gesagt; er wusste, dass er nervös war und außerdem konnte er nicht aufhören, an sein nächstes Ziel zu denken. Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys erklommen die Stufen des riesigen Stadions bis sie die luxuriöse Ehrenlounge erreichten, wo sie sich in komfortable Sessel setzten, umgeben von wichtig aussehenden Hexen und Zauberern. Jeder von ihnen freute sich auf die Sitze, doch alles, an das Ron denken konnte, war, wo, wann und wie er den Zauberspruch auf Hermine zaubern konnte. Ron schaute sich kurz im Raum um und entdeckte ein exzellentes Badezimmer für sein kommendes Abenteuer mit Hermine. Ron stellte sicher, dass er ein paar Sitze von Hermine entfernt saß, damit sie ihn nicht hören konnte, wenn er den Zauber sprach. Als er gerade den Zauberspruch zaubern wollte, sah er etwas höchst unwillkommenes durch die Tür kommen. Die gesamte Malfoy-Familie; Lucius, seine Frau Narzissa und Harrys, Rons und Hermines Erzfeind Draco. Nach ein paar abfälligen Bemerkungen von Mr. Malfoy, wie die Weasleys denn solche Plätze bezahlen könnten, setzten sie sich hinter Hermine und starrten sie finster an. „Pass auf Mutter", wisperte Draco „du willst doch diesem schmutzigen kleinen Schlammblut nicht zu nahe kommen.". Hermine wurde rot, während Harry und Ron - sie hatten als einzige die Bemerkung gehört – beinahe von ihren Sitzen sprangen und alles verhexten. Leider wurden sie von Hermines Blick zurückgehalten. Harry sah hinüber zu Narzissa und dachte, dass sie attraktiv sein würde, wenn sie nicht so ein Arschloch geheiratet hätte und so ein Snob geworden wäre. „Jemand muss ihr mal eine Lektion erteilen.", dachte Harry immer noch wütend. Ron jedoch kam schnell wieder herunter, er hatte wichtigere Probleme. Er hatte entschieden, dass es am besten wäre, noch vor dem Spiel loszulegen. Dann würde sich jeder auf das kommende Finale konzentrieren und nicht darauf, wer wohin ging. Harry schaute herüber zu Ron, der in Strömen schwitzte bei dem Versuch, genug Mut für sein Vorhaben aufzubringen. Wenn Ron das nicht konnte, war Harry mehr als bereit, einzuspringen. Harry konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass Ron sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, wenn er daran dachte, Hermine zu ficken. Er konnte schon eine kleine Beule in Rons Hode erkennen, was Harry schmunzeln ließ. „Ich tu's jetzt!", flüsterte Ron, zog seinen Zauberstab, versteckte ihn unter seinem Pullover und richtete ihn auf eine ahnungslose Hermine. „Attraculus!", flüsterte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Hermine ihr Programmheftchen fallen lassen und sich danach gebückt. Ron hatte seine Augen geschlossen bevor Hermine abgetaucht war, um den Moment zu genießen. Leider bekam er nicht mit, dass sein Spruch nicht das beabsichtigte Ziel Hermine sondern Narzissa genau in die Brust getroffen hatte. Der Zauberspruch war unsichtbar und machte kein Geräusch, weshalb Ron davon überzeugt war, dass sein Spruch das beabsichtigte Ziel getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Wirkung des Zauberspruchs sofortig sein würde und verschwand schnell in der Toilette, wo er sich hinsetzte und auf Hermine wartete. Genau wie Ron hatte niemand den Zauberspruch gesehen oder gehört, wie er über Hermine hinüber flog und eine unwissende Narzissa Malfoy traf. Sobald das jedoch geschehen war, fühlte Narzissa das brennende Verlangen, Ron Weasley zu finden und so schnell wie möglich sein Hirn aus ihm heraus zu ficken. Sie sprang auf die Füße ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und folgte Ron in die Toilette. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete sie die Tür und fand einen geschockten Ron Weasley vor. Ron hatte, in der Annahme Hermine zu ficken, seine Hose und seinen Pullover ausgezogen. Er und sein steinharter, 16 cm langer Schwanz waren bereit. Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür und zum Vorschein kam nicht etwa die junge Hermine Granger, sonder die ältere Narzissa Malfoy. Sofort versuchte Ron, sich zu bedecken, da er dachte, dass Narzissa die Tür unabsichtlich geöffnet hatte. Erst, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich schnell ihres Kleides entledigte, kapierte Ron, welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte. Während all dies passierte, wusste Harry genau, was vor sich ging. Zwar hatte er nicht gesehen, wie der Zauberspruch Hermine verfehlt hatte, doch Rons und Narzissas plötzliche Bewegungen ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Harry realisierte, dass Hermine unverändert auf ihrem Platz saß und obwohl Ron nicht das bekam, was er wollte, so bekam er doch, was er brauchte. Dazu kam noch, dass Ron diese hochnäsige Schlampe unter der Nase ihres Mannes und ihres Görs von Sohn ficken würde. „Über was lachst du?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie Harrys Grinsen bemerkt hatte. „Nichts...gar nichts.", antwortete Harry immer noch grinsend.

„WAAA...", begann Ron, als Narzissa sich vor ihm in Sekundenschnelle auszog. Er wollte den Gegenfluch zaubern, wurde aber unterbrochen. Zu seinem Vergnügen trug sie kein Höschen oder BH unter ihrem Kleid, da sie die nicht brauchte. „Gib mir das!", rief sie und zeigte auf Rons steifen Schwanz. Rons Augen waren vor Schock und auch vor Erregung weit geöffnet, als er Narzissa Malfoys straffen und fitten Körper betrachtete. Ihr Körper glich dem eines Teenagers, ihr Arsch schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt und ihre Brüste hatten genau die richtige Größe und waren immer noch fest. Ron schaute auf und ab bis er schließlich bei ihrer Pussy hängen blieb. Sie hatte sich bis auf einen kleinen Streifen, der als Landebahn für Rons pochenden Schwanz diente, rasiert. Genau wie ihr Haar leuchtete der kleine Streifen silbern im Kerzenlicht der Toilette. „Dazu kommen wir gleich.", sagte Narzissa sexy, während Ron auf ihre getrimmte Pussy starrte. Ron nickte nur und Narzissa griff nach seiner Männlichkeit und wichste sie langsam, bevor sie sich bereit machte, den Schwanz zu blasen. Nach ein paar Wichsbewegungen öffnete Narzissa ihren heißen ,feuchten Mund und hieß Rons erigierten Penis willkommen. Mit einer Hand noch an seinem Schaft begann sie, ihren Mund über seinem feuchten Schwanz vor und zurück zu bewegen und Stöhnlaute aus dem 14 Jahre alten Zauberer heraus zu kitzeln. Als sie Ron streichelte und blies, bereitete sie sich auf den Hauptgang vor. Sie begann, ihre Klitoris zu reiben, während sie ihren Mund auf seinem Schwanz hin und her bewegte. „Verdammt!", grunzte Ron, denn der Druck in seinen Lenden war zu groß. Er spürte, wie er mehrere heiße Ladungen Samen direkt in Narzissas Rachen pumpte. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, schluckte Narzissa das ganze Sperma. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie definitiv Multi-Tasking-fähig, denn sie streichelte und blies Rons Schwanz, rieb ihre eigene Pussy und schluckte die große Menge Sperma in ihrem Mund. Ron war immer noch hart; die Show vor ihm turnte ihn extrem an. Während ihr silberner Schopf vor und zurück wogte, fragte sich Ron, wie versaut sie mit Mr. Malfoy im Bett war. „Jetzt!", rief Narzissa, entließ Rons Schwanz aus ihrem Mund und nahm ihre Finger von ihrer Pussy. Sie befahl Ron sich auf den Rücken zu legen, bevor sie sich auf seine Hüfte setzte und seinen Schwanz in sich aufnahm. Ihre Pussy wurde von Rons nassem Schwanz gepfählt. „Aaah!", grunzte Ron, als sein Schwanz mit wenig Aufwand in ihre Pussy glitt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Ron, dass sie eine Riesenschlampe daheim sein musste; ihre Pussy war nicht so eng wie er gedacht hatte. Es war ihm jedoch egal, da er die Erregung durch die auf und ab hüpfende Narzissa kaum verarbeiten konnte. Narzissa war sexuell sehr erfahren; sie griff nach dem Waschbecken, um sich selbst auf Rons Schwanz hoch und wieder herunter gleiten zu lassen. Ron übernahm die Initiative und weil er Narzissa auch ein bisschen Vergnügen bereiten wollte, streichelte er ihre wackelnden Titten. Ron konnte ihre schönen Titten nur als weich und geschmeidig beschreiben; er massierte sie weiter, woraufhin Narzissa ein wenig lauter stöhnte. Narzissa warnte den ahnungslosen Ron nicht einmal als sie ihren eigenen Orgasmus erreichte, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie spritzte eine heiße Flüssigkeit über Rons Schwanz und Hüfte. Es fühlte sich für Ron großartig an, als die Flüssigkeit langsam seinen Schwanz hinunter tropfte. Ron wollte jedenfalls so lange wie möglich durchhalten und als Narzissas Orgasmus vorbei war, war er erfreut zu sehen, dass Narzissa immer noch seinen Schwanz ritt. Nun jedoch wurde sich Ron wieder der Zeit bewusst. Sie waren seit 15 Minuten auf der Toilette und er konnte schon Ludo Bagman die Fans begrüßen hören. Deswegen hatte Ron es ein bisschen eilig als er sein Becken in Narzissas klammernde Pussy stieß. Die Erlösung kam so plötzlich, dass er keine Zeit hatte, Narzissa zu warnen und seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus zu ziehen. Er war sich der Konsequenzen bewusst, wenn er in ihre Gebärmutter ejakulierte, aber ihm war die schmutzige Schlampe auf seinem Schwanz relativ egal. „AAAAH!", stöhnte Ron, als er eine zweite große Ladung seines potenten Samens in die glatte, klammernde Pussy von Narzissa Malfoy spritzte. Ron schoss fünf Ladungen seines Spermas in Narzissa, die weiterhin auf seinem nun erschlaffenden Schwanz fühlte, wie ihre Pussy jeden Tropfen aus seinem 16 cm Schwanz quetschte. Narzissa war ein wenig verblüfft, dass sie von Ron Weasleys Sperma gefüllt wurde, doch sie konnte nicht anders als es zu genießen. Ihre Anziehung zu dem armen Weasley-Jungen hatte sie komplett übermannt; sie wollte ihn immer weiter ficken, so hart sie konnte. Ron bemerkte bald, dass sich ein Problem anbahnte. Narzissas Anziehung zu ihm würde immer weiter wachsen und bald würde sie ihn zu Tode ficken. Er handelte schnell, hob seinen Zauberstab auf und sagte: „Atraculoff!", als er den Zauberstab auf Narzissa richtete und die nötigen Bewegungen ausführte. Narzissa glitt von Rons Schwanz herunter, fiel auf ihr Gesicht und blieb mit dem Arsch in die Luft gereckt liegen. Ron realisierte, dass der Gegenfluch das Ziel vorübergehend ausknocken musste, damit der Zaubernde entkommen konnte. Ron dachte daran, sie zu säubern und angemessen zu kleiden um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sie auf dem Boden lag, entschied er sie so zu lassen; allein, nackt und voller Sperma. Sie würde sich nie daran erinnern, mit wem sie gefickt hatte und würde deswegen auch nichts sagen. Ron überlegte, dass das die perfekte Möglichkeit wäre, Rache an der gesamten Malfoy-Familie zu nehmen, für das, was sie zu Hermine gesagt hatten. Außerdem wusste niemand, zu was die cremige Ladung Sperma in ihrer Pussy führen würde; vielleicht hatte sie einen Mini-Ron im Rohr. Was könnte die Malfoys mehr beschämen als ein rothaariges Kind? Ron säuberte sich schnell, zog sich an und verließ die Toilette ruhig. Niemand sah ihn als er die Ehrenlounge verließ und nach einer Minute wieder betrat, um sich eine Entschuldigung für seinen Aufenthalt zu verschaffen. Niemand wusste, dass er mit Mrs. Malfoy auf der Toilette gewesen war, außer Harry natürlich. Harry schaute zu Ron und die beiden kicherten über das, was eben geschehen war. Als das Spiel endlich begann, kam Narzissa Malfoy angezogen und gesäubert aus der Toilette. Sie nahm zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn Platz. Sie hatte rote Wangen und schwitzte leicht, doch niemand bemerkte, dass sie eben erst vergewaltigt worden war. Ron und Harry schauten immer wieder verstohlen zu Narzissa und kicherten, weil sie weiterhin verwirrt und desorientiert schaute. Draco hatte Harry und Ron beobachtet seit seine Mutter und Ron verschwunden waren und er wusste, dass etwas im Busch war, doch er entschied sich nichts zu sagen bis er wusste, was los war. „Warum schwitzt du und was ist das für ein weißer Fleck?", fragte Lucius Malfoy seine Frau und deutete auf den unteren Teil ihres Kleides. Lucius sah wütend aus, als er über die Erscheinung vor solch wichtigen Zauberern und Hexen murmelte und zu Cornelius Fudge hinunter starrte. Harry und Ron erlitten beinahe einen Lachanfall, als Narzissa eine fadenscheinige Erklärung für den Schweiß und den Fleck erfand.

Das Spiel war denkwürdig und obwohl Harry und Ron nicht das bekommen hatten, was sie wollten, so wussten sie, dass sie ihre Chance im Fuchsbau bekommen würden, wenn Hermine ganz allein war.


	3. Der Fuchsbau

Harry und Ron konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen, nicht einmal als sie letzte Nacht von einer gruseligen Bande Todesser attackiert wurden. Das Quidditch-Spiel war sehr gut gelaufen, Irland hatte gegen Bulgarien gewonnen, doch Krum hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Nur der unberechtigte Angriff der Todesser und das Dunkle Mal, das an den Himmel geschossen worden war, trübten die Erfahrung ein wenig. Ron machte dies nichts aus, im Gegenteil, er träumte immer noch von Narzissa Malfoys scharfer Pussy. Die ganze Weasley-Familie war zusammen mit Harry und Hermine in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückgekehrt. Sie waren erschöpft und müde, als sie in ihre Zimmer zu ihren wohlverdienten Betten krochen. Ron ließ Harry auf dem Bett schlafen und legte sich selbst auf den Boden, da Harry sein Gast war. Doch Harry konnte nicht einschlafen da er nur an das Zauberbuch des Verlangens denken konnte, und daran, wer sein nächstes Opfer werden würde. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, es wieder auf Ginny zu verwenden, weil das erste Mal mit ihr sehr geil war, doch er konnte auch nicht aufhören, an Hermines großartigen Körper und festen Arsch zu denken. Ron war sofort eingeschlafen, genau wie Hermine und die anderen Weasleys. Er träumte schon davon, was war und was sein würde. Harry schlief schließlich drei Stunden nach Ron ein. Er hielt sein neues ledergebundenes Zauberbuch des Verlangens in den Armen als er eindöste. Ron wachte als erster auf, Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang. Er gähnte laut und streckte sich, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er schaute zu Harry hinüber, der seinen Schatz festhielt und tief schlief. Ron wusste, dass Harry an der Reihe war, das Buch zu benutzen und er wusste, dass er es mit Hermine versuchen würde also musste er einen Weg finden, ihn davon abzuhalten, bis sie in der Schule waren. In der Schule gab es so viele Pussys; Hermine würde zweitrangig sein. Ron war bereit, alles zu tun, um Harry von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er musste das Buch stehlen und verstecken bis sie in der Schule waren, nur dann würde er es Harry zurückgeben. Ron schlich verstohlen zu Harry und ersetzte das Zauberbuch des Verlangens durch ein altes Schulbuch. Ron schaffte den Tausch ohne das Harry sich überhaupt rührte. Er verließ das Zimmer schnell und versuchte, ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden. Er ging nach unten und hinaus in den Garten, wo er in der Scheune verschwand. Er schaute sich in der alten, staubigen Scheune um und suchte einen passenden Platz für das Buch. Die Scheune war randvoll mit alten Stiefeln, Kesseln und Besen. Ron fand einen kleinen Winkel hinter einem rostigen Kessel und versteckte das Buch dort. Ron verließ die Scheune mit einem Grinsen; er war sich sicher, dass Harry erst an Hermine herankam wenn er selbst seinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte. Er würde nach dem Frühstück hinausschleichen und nach einem neuen Zauberspruch für Hermine suchen wenn Harry nicht zugegen war. Es würde schwierig werden, da das Haus so voll war, doch er würde so lange warten, wie es dauerte um Hermine zu ficken. Ron schlich wieder nach oben und schlief in dem Glauben, dass seine Mission unentdeckt geblieben war, ein. Unglücklicherweise – für Ron – war er nicht ungesehen davon gekommen; seine jüngere Schwester hatte ihn gehört, wie er frühmorgens die Treppe heruntergelaufen war. Sie war sich sicher, das Ron etwas vorhatte und war ihm nach draußen gefolgt, wo Ron mit einem Lederbuch in der Scheune verschwunden und Minuten später ohne es wieder herausgekommen war. Ginny wusste, dass das Buch wichtig für Ron sein musste, da er es vor jedem, sogar seinem besten Freund Harry versteckte. Nachdem Ron wieder im Haus verschwunden war, kroch Ginny zur Scheune. Sie fühlte eine kühle Morgenbrise über ihr Gesicht streichen. Sie öffnete die Scheune und schaute sich überall nach dem Buch um. Sie wusste, dass Ron es irgendwo verstecken würde wo es unsichtbar war also ging sie auf die Knie und fand das Buch hinter einem rostigen Kessel. Ginny öffnete das Buch langsam und entdeckte den Titel „Zauberbuch des Verlangens". Sie blätterte durch die Seiten und war begeistert von dem, was sie vorfand. Zaubertränke und -sprüche waren in dem Buch; sie beschrieben die reißerischsten und gleichzeitig fantastischsten Sex –Zaubersprüche und -tränke, die jeden verführen würden. „Oh mein Gott!", sagte Ginny laut, schaute sich das Buch näher an und bemerkte, das einige der Zaubersprüche in einer Erinnerungslücke endeten. Ginny fragte sich, ob jemand das Buch auf sie verwendet hatte, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, da sie wusste, dass Harry nicht an ihr interessiert war und Ron war ihr Bruder, deshalb konnte sie nicht vergewaltigt worden sein. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Hermine eine viel größere Verlockung war, also wenn jemand von einem dieser Tränke oder Zauber getroffen worden war, dann sie. Wenn Harry nur wüsste, wie sehr Ginny ihn liebte, dann würde er vielleicht das Buch auf sie anwenden. Ginny wusste, wie sie es Harry heimzahlen konnte; sie nutzte einen der Zaubersprüche für ihn und ließ ihn von seiner eigenen Medizin nehmen. Ginny hatte – so weit sie wusste – noch nie Sex gehabt, doch mit Harry war es ihr das wert. Sie suchte einen einfachen Zaubertrank aus und las die Beschreibung:

„Ein fabelhafter und einfacher Trank, der dem Konsumierenden die Fähigkeit gibt, sein Ziel mit einem mächtigen Virus zu infizieren, der das Ziel zu einer sexuell lebendigen und aggressiven Person macht. Der Trank wird im Immunsystem des Konsumierenden nur für 10 Minuten aktiv sein, die anschließende Infizierung des Ziels wird nur für 30 Minuten anhalten und das Ziel ohne Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse zurücklassen.

Warnung: Wen auch immer du anfasst, wird infiziert werden und die Infizierten werden sich denjenigen aussuchen, der am nächsten steht!"

„Gut,", dachte Ginny, „30 Minuten sollten mehr als genug sein, um diesem Perversling eine Lektion zu erteilen und selbst ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.". Ginny las das Rezept immer und immer wieder durch. Es schien relativ einfach: Warme Milch mit Zucker und Honig mischen und einen einfachen Zauberspruch darüber ausführen. Falls es nicht klappte, würde der Trank wenigstens gut schmecken.

Zwischenzeitlich...Ron hatte so laut geschnarcht, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Er überprüfte nicht einmal, ob das Buch, das er in den Armen hielt wirklich das Zauberbuch des Verlangens war und ging nach unten, um auf der Wohnzimmercouch weiter zu schlafen. Harry ging nach unten in das Wohnzimmer und wunderte sich nicht einmal, wer den ganzen Lärm in der Küche veranstaltete. Sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war Harry schon wieder eingeschlafen ohne zu wissen, dass Ginny Weasley ihn mit einem Sexvirus infizieren wollte. Ginny war sehr beschäftigt; sie wärmte Milch auf, rührte Zucker und Honig hinein und sprach den Zauberspruch der das Gebräu dreimal golden aufleuchten ließ. „Das wird interessant.", sagte Ginny zu sich selbst, hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank den Zaubertrank. „Mmmh...das war gut!". Ginny ging hinaus aus der Küche und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihre Zielperson Harry nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt auf der Couch schlief. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und schlich in Rons und Harrys Zimmer, wo sie den angeblichen Harry auf dem Boden schlafend vorfand. Sie beachtete das leere Bett nicht einmal, da sie wusste, dass Harry auf dem Boden schlafen und Ron sich seines eigenen Betts erfreuen würde. Ginny dachte, dass Ron schon unten sein musste weil er etwas von früh aufstehen und Harrys Feuerblitz ausprobieren gefaselt hatte. Ron schlief jedoch tief und fest; er hatte sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen in dem Versuch das einströmende Sonnenlicht abzuhalten. Er bekam nicht mit, dass seine kleine Schwester sich neben ihm auszog. Ginny entschied, dass es das beste wäre, ihre Zeit voll auszunutzen und sich leise auszuziehen, bevor sie den ahnungslosen Harry infizierte. Sie verschloss die Tür nachdem sie auch ihre Unterwäsche abgelegt hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass Ron nicht hereinkommen konnte, solange sie ihren Spaß mit Harry hatte. Ginny ging auf die Knie und krabbelte zu ihrem schlafenden Opfer. Sie hob das Ende der Bettdecke hoch und berührte die darunter liegenden Füße sofort. Die einfache Berührung infizierte Ron sofort und als Ginny die Bettdecke von der schlafenden Person riss, entdeckte sie geschockt, dass sie nicht Harry sondern ihren nervigen Bruder Ron berührt hatte. „Ooh Nein!", schrie Ginny, als Ron sich umdrehte und mit einem verrückten Blick aufwachte. Sie sprang auf die Füße und rannte zur Tür, drehte den Türknauf und erinnerte sich dann, das sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Ginny wollte die Tür aufschließen, doch bevor sie es schaffte, waren Rons kalte Finger an ihrer Hüfte und zogen sie zurück. „Lass los...nein bitte...komm zu dir Ron...Ich bin deine Schwe...", versuchte Ginny zu sagen, bevor Ron sie umdrehte und sie das erste Mal seinen langen, dicken Schwanz sah. Sie starrte auf seine 16 Zentimeter und bemerkte zu ihrem Schreck ein kleines Kitzeln in ihrer Pussy. Sie verbannte den Gedanken schnell aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich von Ron los und zur Tür zu kommen. Ron war jetzt komplett mit dem Virus infiziert und berührte ihre kleinen aber festen Titten, während sie sich weiter gegen ihn wehrte. Sie fühlte seinen Schwanz an ihrem warmem weichem Arsch. Er fasste an ihre weichen geschmeidigen Brüste und massierte sie, während er Ginnys Nacken küsste. „Mmmm...", schnurrte Ginny, als Rons Zunge ihren Nacken auf und ab glitt und seine Hände ihre Titten kneteten. Seine Finger glitten zu ihren Nippeln und sie stöhnte, als er ihre harten Nippel drehte. Ginny verlor die Kontrolle; sie wusste, dass es falsch war und doch fühlte es sich so richtig an, als sie der Sensation von Rons Zunge in ihrem Ohr erlag. „Ich wollte das schon so lange tun.", stöhnte Ron und bewegte seine Hand in die Nähe ihrer glatten Pussy. „Du bist genauso sexy wie Hermine.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Finger ihre Schamlippen berührten. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, war Ginny Butter in seinen Händen; sie gab seinen streichelnden Fingern komplett nach. Ron massierte ihre Pussy, ihre Titten und küsste ihren Nacken gleichzeitig, was einen großartigen Effekt auf Ginny hatte. Ginny langte mit einer Hand nach unten, umfasste Rons harten Schaft und wichste ihn mit ihren kleinen Fingern, während Ron unter ihren Berührungen stöhnte. „Wichs ihn...Wichs ihn hart!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und streichelte sie schneller. Nach gut 10 Minuten reiben, grunzen und stöhnen entschied Ron, dass er einen Schritt weitergehen und seine Schwester auf seinem Schwanz aufspießen wollte. Er ließ ihre Titten und Pussy los und griff an ihre Hüfte, nachdem er sie vorn über gebeugt hatte. Ginny ließ Rons Schwanz auch los und stützte sich an der Tür ab, heruntergebeugt und fertig zum Ficken. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was als nächstes passieren würde, doch sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Ron in ihre Pussy eindringen würde. „Aaaah!", stöhnten beide, als Rons Schwanz ihre unglaublich enge Pussy zu penetrieren begann. Es wäre noch enger gewesen, wenn das Ginnys erstes Mal gewesen wäre, doch weil niemand etwas anderes dachte, war Ginny ziemlich beeindruckt, dass es gar nicht so sehr weh tat. Ron zwang seinen Schwanz weiter ihn Ginny hinein und seine Hände berührten wieder Ginnys Nippel und drehten sie. „Oh mein Gott...das fühlt sich so gut an!", schrie Ginny . Sie fühlte ein komisches Kribbeln tief in ihrer Pussy . Sie konnte es nicht erklären, doch kurz darauf wurde sie von einer ungewöhnlichen Wärme übermannt und mit einem Lustschrei kam Ginny; sie spritzte ihre Säfte über Rons halb eingeschlossenen Schwanz. Ihre warmen Säfte tropften ihre Oberschenkel hinunter und auf den Boden. Ron merkte, wie Ginnys Säfte seinen Schwanz verschlangen und sich ihre Pussy wegen ihres Orgasmus zusammenzog. Die Erregung ließ ihn beinahe kommen, doch er spielte weiter mit ihren Nippeln und zwang seinen Schwanz so tief in Ginnys Pussy wie nur irgend möglich. Die Extra-Schmierung ermöglichte es ihm schließlich, die restlichen fünf Zentimeter in seiner Schwester zu versenken. Als Ginnys Orgasmus schließlich vorbei war, stieß er sein Becken gegen ihres, bis seine Hoden dagegen schlugen. Ginny bereitete sich auf einen harten Fick vor, als sie zurück in Rons Augen schaute und die pure Lust auf seinem Gesicht stand. Rons Ausdauer konnte nur als übernatürlich bezeichnet werden; die Infektion ließ ihn sehr viel länger als sonst durchhalten. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hartem Ficken hörte Ginny, wie Ron anfing zu keuchen. „Ich komme gleich Ginny.", rief Ron und stieß weiter in ihre klammernde Pussy. „Warte...ich bin so nah dran!", stöhnte Ginny, als sich ein weiterer Orgasmus ankündigte. „Ich kann nicht.", stöhnte Ron ebenfalls; sein Schwanz zitterte und zuckte kurz vor seinem eigenen, riesigen Orgasmus. Er dachte daran, in seine Schwester zu spritzen, doch er entschied sich, das Risiko nicht einzugehen und zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus. Mit einer Hand zog er seinen Schwanz heraus, mit der anderen bearbeitete er weiter Ginnys Nippel. Das plötzliche Fehlen von Rons Schwanz gab Ginny den Kick und sie erreichte ihren zweiten Orgasmus. Und wieder überkam sie Wärme und ein Rinnsal floss aus ihrer Pussy, als Ron seinen Schwanz herauszog. „Aaaaah!", grunzte Ron schwitzend und er explodierte; er spritzte sein Sperma über Ginnys Arsch und Rücken. Ron spritzte so viel, dass ein bisschen Sperma Ginnys Haar traf und sich dann in der Mitte ihres Rückens sammelte. Mit einem letzten Mal Stöhnen trafen seine letzten Ladungen Ginnys weißen sommersprossigen Arsch. „Aaaah.", stöhnte Ron, ließ Ginnys Nippel los und ließ sich auf sein behelfsmäßiges Bett fallen. Ginny schaute zurück, als sie aufstand; sie fühlte das Sperma ihres Bruders ihren Rücken und Arsch herunterlaufen. Ron schien bewusstlos und als die dreißig Minuten vorbei zu sein schienen, säuberte sie sich und stellte sicher das der Raum makellos war, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Das Zauberbuch des Verlangens, das offen auf dem Küchentisch lag, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

Harry erwachte mit einem Schreck; er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie er nach unten und auf die Couch gekommen war. Er schaute auf das Buch in seinen Armen und bemerkte mit einem Schreck, dass es nicht das Zauberbuch des Verlangens war sondern irgendein altes Schulbuch. Geschockt und besorgt, dass er das Buch verloren haben könnte, stand Harry auf und suchte überall, ohne das Haus aufzuwecken. Nachdem er überall gesucht hatte, schaute er in die Küche, wo er das Buch nicht erwartete und auch nicht fand. Auf dem Weg zu Rons Zimmer – er wollte ihn fragen, ob er das Buch gesehen hatte – traf er Fred und George, die leise tuschelnd nach unten liefen; sie waren offensichtlich über irgendetwas froh. „Abgefahren...", meinte Fred und als Harry vorbeiging, sagten beide: „Morgen Harry.". Harry ging zu Rons Zimmer und fragte ihn über das fehlende Buch aus. Ron stritt alles ab und sagte, dass er nicht wisse wo das Buch sei. Natürlich dachte er, dass er es wüsste, doch das würde er Harry nicht erzählen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass Fred und George über das außergewöhnliche Buch gestolpert waren, als Harry schlief und Ginny von Ron gefickt worden war. Nun waren die Zwillinge an der Reihe, das Buch zu benutzen, und wie alles andere was sie taten, würden sie es zusammen tun!


	4. Übernachtungsparty

Harry war außer sich, denn er hatte das Zauberbuch des Verlangens verloren. Er hatte überall gesucht und war sich sicher, das jemand es gestohlen hatte. Weil momentan so viele im Fuchsbau lebten, wäre es unmöglich, die gesamte Familie zu befragen ohne den Inhalt des Buches zu verraten. Harry befragte gerade seinen besten Freund Ron Weasley in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer als Fred und George nach einem schnellen Frühstück die Treppe nach oben schlichen, da sie wussten, dass sie ihre Energie für ihr bevorstehendes Abenteuer brauchten. Es waren die Zwillinge, die das Zauberbuch des Verlangens gefunden und ein paar Seiten gelesen hatten. Sie waren ekstatisch, wenn sie daran dachten, was das Buch für sie bedeutete. Fred und George liefen wieder nach oben und diskutierten leise, wann, wo und auf wen sie das Buch verwenden würden. Sie würden es gerne mit Hermine ausprobieren doch weil Ginny mit ihr in einem Zimmer schlief, schien das vorübergehend unmöglich. Sie gingen in ihr Zimmer zurück und blätterten durch die Seiten auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihren speziellen Umständen angemessen schien. „Was ist mit dem hier?", fragte George und deutete auf einen ausführlich beschriebenen Zauberspruch. „Nein...das würde viel zu lange dauern." antwortete Fred, als er die Beschreibung las. „Es muss schnell und leise sein. Wir wollen ja nicht das ganze Haus aufwecken.". Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis sie einen passenden Zauber gefunden hatten. Leider würden sie warten müssen, bis die richtige Zeit gekommen war. Sie würden ihn nicht auf Hermine anwenden können, jedenfalls nicht bevor sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren und das ganze unbemerkt machen konnten. Der Zauber, den sie benutzen würden, war nicht für Hermine; er war für ein Mädchen aus ihrem eigenen Jahrgang: Angelina Johnson. Fred und George empfanden beide etwas für Angelina. Das Zauberbuch des Verlangens mit ihr zu benutzen schien die perfekte Möglichkeit, ihre Lust für sie zu befriedigen.

Der Zauberspruch, den sie gefunden hatten, war perfekt für die Gelegenheit; er würde Angelina unterwerfen und machtlos gegen die sexuellen Avancen der Zwillinge machen. Die Beschreibung lautete folgendermaßen: „Der „Noctorex"-Zauber ist passend für einen leisen Ort, weil er das Opfer entmündigt und es sich somit nicht gegen die sexuellen Avancen des Zaubernden wehren kann. Egal, ob das Opfer wach ist oder schläft, mit dem Zauber fällt es in einen tiefen Schlaf, einfach so und in der Position, in der es sich gerade befindet. Warnung: Dieser Zauberspruch ist sehr machtvoll, da er die getroffene Person für über sechs Stunden bewusstlos sein lässt.". Der Zauberspruch war schwierig, doch Fred und George gingen das sechste Jahr in Folge nach Hogwarts und obwohl sie nicht so viele ZAGs bekommen hatten, so waren sie doch talentiert und konnten den Zauber – wenn sie wollten – ohne Mühe ausführen. „Das wird ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.", sagte George und machte die Zauberstabbewegungen, die im Buch gezeigt wurden, nach. Wenn er korrekt gezaubert wird, dann braucht der Zauber zwei Minuten, um zu wirken und zum Schluss muss man nur „Noctorex!" sagen. Fred und George wussten, wo Angelina lebte; mithilfe des Flohnetzwerkes würden sie in ihr Haus gelangen, in ihr Zimmer schleichen, den Zauber ausführen und sich mit ihr vergnügen. Es war ein komplexer und möglicherweise gefährlicher Plan, doch der Zauber war perfekt für die Umstände und weder Fred noch George würden bis Hogwarts warten können, um ihr neuentdecktes Buch auszuprobieren. In der nächsten Woche perfektionierten die Zwillinge den Zauberspruch, indem sie einander nachts verzauberten, um die Effekte zu testen. Als sie mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden waren, planten sie ihren nächtlichen Ausflug in das Haus der Johnsons. Sie würden um Mitternacht reisen, wenn ihre und Angelinas Familie schon tief und fest schliefen. Fred und George lasen die Anleitung noch einmal, übten die Zauberstabbewegungen und versteckten das Buch unter ihrem Bett, wo es bis zu ihrer Rückkehr sicher sein würde. Sie schlichen aus ihrem Zimmer so leise sie konnten. „AAUUU!", schrie Fred, nachdem er über einen Besen gestolpert war. „Leise!", wisperte George und horchte, ob sie jemanden aufgeweckt hatten. „Ich glaub, die Luft ist rein.", sagte Fred erleichtert und zusammen gingen sie weiter hinunter und zum Kamin. Sie nahmen beide eine Hand voll Flohpulver, stiegen in den Kamin und flüsterten Angelinas Adresse. Grüne Flammen stiegen um sie empor und trugen sie durch das Flohnetzwerk direkt zum Haus der Johnsons. „Leise…Ich glaub niemand ist aufgewacht.", kommentierte George, als Fred aus dem Kamin gewirbelt kam. „Okay...lass uns ihr Zimmer suchen.", antwortete Fred und die Zwillinge schlichen durch das Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Das Haus war tadellos sauber, sich bewegende Fotos hingen an der Wand, genauso wie Trophäen und Auszeichnungen, die Angelina gehörten. „Daddys kleines Mädchen...", flüsterte Fred, als sie an mehreren Fotos von Angelina vorbeigingen, alle noch friedlich schlafend. „Das wird sie nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr sein.", antwortete George leise und versuchte, nicht zu kichern. Die Zwillinge fanden schließlich Angelinas Zimmer. Ihr Name war in farbenfrohen Schriftzügen darauf gemalt und mit Quidditch-Postern geschmückt. Fred öffnete leise die Tür und ließ das Mondlicht aus dem Treppenhaus in das Zimmer hineinfluten. Nun sahen sie das Innere des Raums und waren überrascht zu sehen, dass nicht nur Angelina sondern auch zwei andere Mädchen tief und fest auf dem Boden schliefen. „Übernachtungsparty!", flüsterten sich die Zwillinge zu und gingen in den dunklen Raum hinein, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Sie zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe in der Absicht, je ein Mädchen zu verzaubern. Erst als sie mit dem komplizierten Zauber anfingen, gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und enthüllten die Identität der beiden anderen Mädchen. Alicia Spinnet, eine Gryffindor-Kameradin und Katie Bell auch eine Gryffindor - nur ein Jahr jünger - lagen neben Angelina. Auch diese beiden nicht eingeplanten aber doch willkommenen Gäste würden Teil ihres Vergnügens werden. „Sieht aus als ob hier eine Gryffindor-Party steigt.", flüsterte George Fred zu, während er weiter seinen Zauberstab bewegte. „Noctorex!", flüsterten sie beide gleichzeitig und zauberten einen silbernen Lichtstreifen, der jeweils auf Alicia und Katie zu glitt. Das Licht umhüllte ihre Körper und hatte scheinbar keinen Effekt auf die beiden. „Ich verzaubere Angelina und du überprüfst, ob die anderen beiden wirklich bewusstlos sind.", flüsterte Fred und begann, Angelina zu verzaubern. George ging auf die Knie und stupste Katies Arm mit seinem Zauberstab an, bevor er sie auf die Schulter schlug in dem Versuch sie aufzuwecken. Das gleiche tat er bei Alicia, woraufhin er entschied, einen weiteren wichtigen Test durchzuführen. Während Fred immer noch zauberte, zog George seine Hose herunter und stellte sicher, dass die Mädchen schliefen. Er öffnete Katies Mund, steckte seinen weichen Schwanz hinein und zwang sie dazu, den ganzen Schwanz zu umschließen. George merkte, wie sein Schwanz hart wurde, als er den gleichen Test bei Alicia machte. Noctorex!", flüsterte Fred und zauberte den gleichen Zauber wie zuvor auf Angelina. „Fängst du ohne mich an?", fragte Fred. „Ich stelle nur sicher, dass sie schlafen.", antwortete George lächelnd. „Gut dann lass mich dir helfen.", erwiderte Fred, der eine kleine Lampe entzündete und den ganzen Raum erhellte. Alle drei Mädchen schliefen auf dem Boden. Der Raum war sehr groß, doch jeder Zentimeter der Wand war mit Quidditch-Postern zugeklebt. „Ein kleiner Quditch-Freak, oder George?", sagte Fred, zog sich aus und steckte auch seinen Schwanz in Alicias offenen Mund. „Ahh..." stöhnten beide, als sie die Wärme ihrer Münder an ihren nun harten Schwänzen spürten. Nachdem sie die Mädchen zehn Minuten lang in den Mund gefickt hatten wollten sie wissen, wie sie nackt aussahen. Sie zogen ihnen vorsichtig die Klamotten vom Leib ohne sie zu zerreißen. Die Zwillinge wussten, dass sie die Mädchen wieder anziehen mussten; sie wollten keine Hinweise auf ihre Anwesenheit hinterlassen. Als erstes zogen sie Katie ihren Pyjama aus; zum Vorschein kam ein leicht molliger aber keineswegs unattraktiver Teenie-Körper. Ihre Brüste waren ziemlich klein und ihre Pussy war komplett blank. Die Zwillinge drehten sie um, um einen guten Blick auf ihren Arsch zu bekommen und fielen fast aus allen Wolken, weil er so geil war. Groß und weich, genau wie es die Zwillinge liebten. „Nicht schlecht, oder Fred?", sagte George zu seinem Bruder. „Du sagst es.", antwortete Fred, während sie zu Alicia hinüber gingen. Auch ihr zogen sie den Pyjama vorsichtig aus; er enthüllte einen fitten Körper. Zu ihrer offensichtlichen Überraschung waren Alicias Brüste ziemlich groß; entweder waren sie seit letztem Juni gewachsen oder sie hatte sie bisher gut versteckt. Die Zwillinge nahmen auch ihre Pussy unter die Lupe die genau wie bei Katie blank rasiert war, wahrscheinlich aus aerodynamischen Gründen. Sie drehten auch Alicia um und entdeckten einen engen und festen Arsch. „Das ist vielleicht eng!", rief Fred überrascht, als er versuchte, ihre Pobacken auseinander zu ziehen und einen Blick auf ihr Hintertürchen zu erhaschen. „Du sagst es.", antwortete George; erstaunt darüber, wie eng Alicias Arsch war. Als nächstes gingen sie zu Angelina; ihrem eigentlichen Ziel für diese Nacht. Sie hatte dunkle, glatte und schöne Haut, die im Lampenlicht schimmerte. Sie hatten sich das Beste für den Schluss aufgehoben und entfernten auch ihren Pyjama. Sie war noch fitter als Alicia; ihre Titten waren perfekt, gekrönt von kleinen, dunklen Nippeln. Fred und George konnten nur erahnen, was wie ein Sixpack aussah, bevor ihre Hände weiter in Richtung Pussy glitten. Entgegen der anderen beiden Mädchen hatte Angelina einen kleinen Streifen schwarzer Intimbehaarung, gerade so sichtbar im Lampenlicht. Die Zwillinge drehten sie um und explodierten fast beim Anblick purer Perfektion. Ihr Arsch war groß, ziemlich fest und perfekt geformt. Das ganze Ausziehen und Anfassen über waren die beiden extrem hart. Da es das Beste wäre, Angelina für den Schluss aufzuheben, suchten sich Fred und George jeweils eines der Mädchen aus. Fred nahm Katie und George würde seinen Spaß mit Alicia haben. „Das wird so geil werden.", sagte Fred, als er zu Katie krabbelte. George drehte Alicia wieder um, da er ihr ins Gesicht schauen wollte wenn er seinen harten Schwanz in ihre enge Pussy rammte. George nahm seine 18 Zentimeter und rieb die Eichel an Alicias Pussy. Sie rührte sich nicht also spuckte George kurz auf seine Eichel und rammte sie dann in ihre Pussy hinein. „Das Loch ist eng, Fred." meinte George als er so hart wie möglich in Alicia hinein drückte. „Das hier ist genauso eng.", erwiderte Fred, der Katie auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Er hatte schon gute fünf Zeintimeter seines Schwanzes in ihr drin und auf seine Gesicht zeichneten sich Schmerz und Anstrengung ab.

Beide Zwillinge hatten ihre Jungfräulichkeit letztes Jahr verloren; sie waren in den etwas anderen Teil von Hogsmeade gegangen und hatten ein paar Zaubernutten dafür bezahlt, sie beide zu befriedigen. Die Nutten waren nicht die frischsten Blumen im Garten, doch wenigstens wussten sie, was zu tun war.

Die Zwillinge hatten Katie und Alicia schon seit fünf Minuten gefickt, bevor sie bemerkten, dass beide keine Jungfrauen mehr waren. „Schlampen!", riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig; sie hatten endlich ihre gesamten Schwänze in deren Beute versenkt. Nach nur ein paar Minuten stießen sie ihre Schwänze so fest sie nur konnten in Katie und Alicia hinein. Sie konnten die beiden im Schlaf stöhnen hören, während ihre Körper aneinander schlugen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Stöhnen und Grunzen erreichten die Zwillinge ihren Höhepunkt. Kurz davor bemerkte Fred wie Katie lauter stöhnte, sich ihre Pussy zusammenzog und ein warmes Rinnsal ihrer Säfte Freds Schwanz hinunterlief. Katie war nicht die einzige, die einen Orgasmus erlebte; nur ein paar Sekunden nach Katie begann Alicia noch lauter zu stöhnen und Georges Schaft mit ihren Säften zu bedecken. „Aaaah...Gott!", rief Fred und ging durch seinen eigenen Orgasmus. Sein Schwanz schwoll an und er drückte ihn so weit es ging in Katies Pussy und spritzte in ihre ungeschützte Gebärmutter ab. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Chance Fred daran zu hindern, sie zu schwängern. „Aaah...", stöhnte George nur Sekunden später und entließ eine ähnlich große Ladung in Alicias junger Pussy. Wie Katie konnte sich auch Alicia nicht verteidigen und Georges potenter Samen schwängerte auch ihre verwundbare Gebärmutter. Fred und George seufzten vor Erleichterung und zogen ihre erschlaffenden Schwänze aus Katies und Alicias Pussy: Eine große Menge Sperma quoll aus den feuchten Pussys. Die Zwillinge standen auf, gaben sich ein High-Five und schauten dann entsetzt zu Angelina. Sie war wach und starrte überrascht auf die Schwänze der beiden. „Macht euch keine Sorgen...Ich sag's niemandem...Solange ich das gleiche wie die beiden bekomme!", sagte Angelina mit sexy Stimme, immer noch nackt und mit ihren Fingern an ihrer Pussy. Die Münder der Zwillinge standen weit offen; sie wurden hart als sie Angelinas sexy Worte hörten. Fred musste den Zauber falsch ausgeführt haben, weil er zu sehr mit den Gedanken bei Katie und Alicia gewesen war. Schlafend oder nicht; Angelina schien bereit, als sie zu ihr hinüber gingen und die beiden Mädchen, die sie gerade geschwängert hatten, ignorierten. George ging auf die Knie, öffnete Angelinas Beine und versenkte seinen Kopf in ihrer Pussy. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie lange ich schon davon geträumt habe.", flüsterte Angelina den Zwillingen zu; Fred küsste sie und bewegte seine Hände zu ihren Titten. Während Fred sie weiter küsste und ihre Titten streichelte, war George dabei, seine Zunge tief in Angelinas Pussy wandern zu lassen. George konnte nicht glauben, wie gut sie schmeckte; er bewegte seine Hand nun auch zu ihrer Pussy um sie noch mehr zu erregen. Fred war ebenfalls nicht untätig, seine Zunge schlang sich um Angelinas und seine Finger spielten mit ihren dunklen Nippeln. „Aaaah!", stöhnte Angelina als ihr Orgasmus sie erreichte und sie Georges Gesicht mit ihren Säften tränkte. Ihre Pussy zog sich weiterhin zusammen, auch als George so viel wie möglich von ihren Säften aufleckte. „Abgefahren...jetzt gib mir was von diesem Schwanz!", stöhnte Angelina, als beide Zwillinge aufhörten und nun ihre Schwänze zu ihren Löchern bewegten. Fred platzierte seinen Schwanz an ihren Lippen und George tat das gleiche bei ihrer Pussy. „Auf Drei...Eins...Zwei...Drei!" sagten die Zwillinge und stießen ihre Schwänze in Angelinas Mund und Pussy. Beides war heiß, feucht und bereit und Angelina stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, weil beide Schwänze tief in sie eindrangen. Freds Schwanz steckte tief in Angelinas Kehle drin und als er seine Hüften vor und zurück bewegte massierte Angelinas Zunge seinen Schaft. George jedoch hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Pussy. Angelinas athletische Figur führte dazu, dass ihre Pussy noch enger war als die von Katie oder Alicia. Nach fünf Minuten hatte George es endlich geschafft, seinen Schwanz komplett in Angelinas Pussy zu versenken. Sie stoppten allerdings nur, weil sie gerade ihren zweiten Orgasmus gehabt hatte und Fred sie nun auch ficken wollte. Da George Angelinas geile Pussy nicht aufgeben wollte, bot sie Fred eine wesentlich bessere Alternative. „Da gibt es zwei Löcher dahinten, Fred!", sagte Angelina nach ihrem zweiten Orgasmus; sie hatte gerade erst seinen Schwanz freigegeben. Sie hatte das Verlangen in seinen Augen gesehen als er auf ihre von Georges Schwanz penetrierte Pussy gestarrt hatte. „Im Ernst?", fragte Fred als er aufstand. George zog seinen Schwanz mit einem „Plopp" aus Angelinas Pussy, ließ sie aufstehen und glitt unter sie. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, während sie seinen Schwanz wieder in sich aufnahm. „Das ist besser.", sagte Angelina, die das Gefühl eines Schwanzes in ihr drin liebte. George zog sie zu sich runter und Fred positionierte sich an ihrem Hintereingang. „Das wird eng werden.", sagte Fred, der sich hinkniete und begann, Angelinas Rosette zu dehnen. „Aaaah..." stöhnte er als er versuchte, seinen Schwanz in ihren Anus zu bekommen. Fred drückte weiter und Angelina stöhnte vor Schmerz, da Fred seinen Schwanz in ihren Arsch drückte und George bis zu den Eiern in ihr drin steckte. Nach zehn Minuten Hin und Herwankens hatte Fred schließlich seine 18 cm in ihrem engen schwarzen Arsch. Jetzt fanden die Zwillinge auch eine Rhythmus; Angelina glitt auf ihren Schwänzen auf und ab, dabei laut den nächsten Orgasmus heraus stöhnend. Auch das taten sie für weitere zehn Minuten, bevor sie laut zu keuchen anfingen und einen bevorstehenden Orgasmus signalisierten. „Ich will, dass ihr auf mein Gesicht spritzt!", schrie Angelina, da sie nicht auch noch schwanger werden wollte. Da sie die dunkelhäutige Schönheit nicht enttäuschen wollten, kamen sie ihrer Forderung nach. Fred zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Arsch und Angelina glitt von Georges Schwanz herunter und ging auf die Knie. Sie bereitete sich auf die Sperma-Dusche vor, die sie erhalten würde. Fred und George stellten sich zu beiden Seiten Angelinas auf und wichsten ihre Schwänze so hart sie konnten. „Auf drei, Bruder?", fragte George und schaute herüber zu Fred. Fred stimmte zu; er nickte und wichste seinen Schwanz schneller. „Eins...Zwei...Drei!", riefen beide als sie ihren Orgasmus erreichten; gerade als Angelina ihren Mund öffnete, um so viel wie möglich schlucken zu können. Fred und George spritzten ab und bedeckten Angelinas Gesicht mit Sperma; mehr Sperma als sie in Katie und Alicia gespritzt hatten. Ladung um Ladung ihres heißen Spermas spritzten gegen Angelinas Gesicht und in ihren Mund. Endlich, nachdem Angelinas Gesicht vollkommen von ihrem Samen bedeckt war, hörten sie auf, zu kommen. Angelina schluckte so viel wie sie konnte und wischte danach den Rest mit einem Stück Kleidung ab. Fred und George waren erschöpft, doch sie mussten sicher stellen, das niemand bemerkte, was sie mit Katie und Alicia angestellt hatten. Weil Angelina freiwillig mitgemacht hatte, kümmerten sie sich nicht so sehr darum, ob sie sauber war oder nicht. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um sie...Ich mach sie sauber und zieh sie wieder an...ihr habt mir geholfen, also helfe ich euch." sagte Angelina und ging zu ihren beiden Freundinnen hinüber. „Ihr geht besser bevor meine Eltern etwas merken...wir waren ziemlich laut.", sagte sie und scheuchte die Zwillinge aus ihrem Zimmer. „Ich werde definitiv mehr von euch sehen, wenn wir in der Schule sind.", sagte sie sexy, als sie die beiden beim Anziehen und Verlassen ihres Raumes beobachtete. Sie warf ihnen eine Kusshand zu und schloss die Tür. Fred und George strahlten als sie hinunter zum Kamin gingen. Sie warfen etwas Flohpulver hinein, riefen „Fuchsbau" und reisten einer nach dem anderen zurück nach Hause. Die Zwillinge waren müde, es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und es war schon drei Uhr in der Früh. Ekstatisch gingen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und überlegten, wer ihr nächstes Opfer werden würde. „Vielleicht Hermine?", flüsterte Fred und ging in das gemeinsame Zimmer der Zwillinge. Zu ihrem vollen Entsetzen war das Buch nicht mehr unter ihrem Bett, wo sie es zurück gelassen hatten. In der nächsten Stunde suchten sie nach dem Buch. „Wo ist es hin?", fragte George wütend. Die Zwillinge wussten nicht, dass Harry sie gehört hatte, wie sie um Mitternacht die Treppe herunter geschlichen waren. Er wusste, dass sie etwas vorhatten und er spürte, dass es etwas mit dem Zauberbuch des Verlangens zu tun hatte. Er übernahm die Initiative, schlich in deren Zimmer und suchte nach dem Buch. Harry fand es unter dem Bett der beiden Möchtegern-Diebe, nahm es wieder an sich und versteckte es in seinem Koffer bis er es brauchte. Während Fred und George tobten und wüteten, schlief Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.


	5. Der Hogwarts-Express

Das Zauberbuch des Verlangens war wieder in Harrys Händen; er war froh, es wieder zu haben, da er es zwei Wochen lang verloren hatte. Harry war so froh, weil er wusste, dass das Buch in seinem vierten Schuljahr sein einziger bester Freund sein würde, genau wie Ron und Hermine. Harry wollte das Buch noch einmal benutzen, doch leider waren er, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge gerade dabei, zum Bahngleis 9 ¾ aufzubrechen, weshalb Harry das Buch nicht noch einmal im Fuchsbau nutzen konnte. Ron jedenfalls erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt als er erfuhr, dass das Buch nicht mehr in seinem Versteck in der Scheune weilte. Nachdem er die gesamte Scheune durchsucht hatte, war er zu Harry gegangen und hatte gefragt, wo denn das Buch sei. Harry hatte das Buch gerade erst im Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge gefunden, zeigte es Ron und erklärte ihm, dass die Zwillinge es geklaut hatten. Ron war verwirrt und doch erleichtert, dass das Buch in guten Händen war. Er und Harry überlegten, wie sie das Buch im vollen Fuchsbau erneut verwenden sollten und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass der Hogwarts-Express eine bessere Gelegenheit bieten würde, da sie in ihrem Abteil ein wenig Privatsphäre haben würden. Glücklicherweise gab es für Harry und Ron den perfekten Zauber; er war schon von Ron an Narzissa Malfoy erprobt worden und eignete sich sehr gut für den Gebrauch im Zugabteil. Somit bereitete sich jeder darauf vor, zum Bahngleis 9 ¾ zu gehen, indem eilig Koffer gepackt und Taxis bestellt wurden. „Habt ihr alles?...Habt ein schönes Schuljahr!...Haltet euch aus Schwierigkeiten heraus, ihr zwei!" rief Mrs. Weasley und wank jedem. Jeder war nun im Hogwarts-Express und fuhr über die Gleise zur Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hermine, Ron und Harry fanden ein leeres Abteil für sich und verstauten ihre Koffer in der Gepäckablage. Sie setzten sich hin und redeten für eine Weile, bevor Harry seinen Zug machte. Er grinste Ron an, ging zu Abteiltür, schloss den Sichtschutz und verriegelte die Tür. Das war er; der Moment auf den Harry und Ron seit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewartet hatten. „Was machst du da, Harry?", fragte Hermine als Harry den Sichtschutz herunterzog. „Ich sorge nur für ein wenig Privatsphäre." sagte er mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Gerade als er die Tür verriegeln wollte, wurde diese aufgestoßen und Harry ging K.O weil ihn die Tür voll am Kopf getroffen hatte. Er viel rücklings auf den Boden und blieb mit einer großen Beule auf dem Kopf liegen. „Harry!", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig und stürzten auf den bewusstlosen Harry zu. „Ausgezeichnet Potter...Ich hoffe das hinterlässt eine weitere Narbe, auf die dann alle glotzen können!" lachte Draco Malfoy, der das Abteil flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle betrat. „Was willst du hier Malfoy?" antwortete Ron wütend. „Oooh...entschuldige...Wollten du und Potter gerade das Schlammblut sandwichen?" fragte Malfoy amüsiert über seine eigene Schlagfertigkeit. Ron verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Zunge, als er Malfoys Worte hörte. Harry und Ron hatten genau das vorgehabt, bis Malfoy sie unterbrochen hatte. Malfoy bemerkte sofort, dass Ron zögerte, was seinen offensichtlichen Verdacht bewies. „Ihr wolltet...ihr wolltet wirklich diese kleine Schlampe ficken." staunte Malfoy, der mit seinen beiden Gefolgsleuten lachte. Hermine war geschockt. Sie schaute hinüber zu Ron und fragte sich, ob das wirklich stimmte. Hermine sah, dass Ron errötete, beschämt darüber, dass Malfoy ihn durchschaut hatte. „Ron...wie widerlich...ihr wolltet das nicht wirklich tun oder?" fragte sie den verwirrten Ron. Bevor Ron antwortete, hob er seinen Zauberstab im Bestreben, Malfoy zu verfluchen, dafür dass er ihn bloßgestellt hatte. „Friss Schnecken Mal-" begann Ron, bevor er unterbrochen wurde. „Stupor!" schrie Malfoy. Der Zauber traf Ron genau in die Brust und knockte ihn sofort aus. Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch bevor sie ihn erreichte packte Goyle ihr Handgelenk und riss ihr den Stab aus den Fingern. „Neeein!", schrie sie, weil sie jetzt ohne Verteidigungsmöglichkeit da stand. „Lasst uns mal nachsehen, was Potter und Weasley so in ihren Taschen haben...Vielleicht finde ich etwas, dass sie in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringt." sagte Malfoy zu sich selbst und öffnete die Koffer der beiden. „Was ist denn das?", fragte Malfoy, der ein ledergebundenes Buch aus Harrys Koffer nahm. Hermine wehrte sich immer noch gegen Goyles harten Griff. Malfoy las den Titel des Buches und blätterte geschockt durch die Seiten. „Sexzauber...alles Sexzauber!" sagte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was?" fragte Hermine entsetzt, weil Harry und Ron wirklich vorgehabt hatten sie zusammen zu ficken. „Ich glaube wir müssen einen Deal machen." sagte Malfoy nun zu Hermine gewandt. „Entweder du tust, was ich sage oder ich händige dieses Buch Professor Snape aus und deine beiden Freunde fliegen von der Schule." „Was?" fragte Hermine; sie wusste nicht, was Malfoy von ihr wollte. Sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, das seine ständigen Blicke auf ihren Körper nicht gerade unschuldiger Natur waren. „Ich würde ja einen diese Zauber verwenden, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich das bei einer Schlammblut-Nutte wie dir zu tun brauche." antwortete Malfoy mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine riss ihre Augen auf, als sie erkannte, wovon er sprach und warum er sie weiter betrachtete. Sie wollte verneinen doch sie wusste, dass wenn sie es tat würden ihre beiden besten Freunde rausgeschmissen werden. „Na schön." seufzte Hermine niedergeschlagen und mit gebrochenem Willen. „Als erstes...lutsch ihnen die Schwänze!" rief Malfoy auf Crabbe und Goyle zeigend. „Iiiih...Nein!" antwortete sie entsetzt, doch Goyle packte sie fester und öffnete seine Hose. „Du hast mich gehört Schlammblut...blas ihnen die Schwänze oder deine Freunde werden rausgeworfen." rief Malfoy, der die Tür hinter sich verriegelte und Crabbe an sich vorbei auf Hermine zu gehen ließ. Eine Träne rollte Hermines Wange hinunter, bevor sie nickte und sich auf ihren ersten Schwanz vorbereitete. Goyle ließ ihr Handgelenk los und schubste sie auf den Boden, wo sie vor zwei riesigen Jungs saß. Crabbe und Goyle zogen ihre Hosen aus und enthüllten zwei riesige schlaffe Schwänze. Malfoy bedeutete ihr, die beiden Schwänze in die Hand zu nehmen. Für ein bisschen Motivation deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rons Kopf. Hermine kniete zwischen den beiden Jungen und griff nun mit beiden Händen nach den steif werdenden Schwänzen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um die beiden Schwänze und wichsten sie mit einem Ausdruck puren Abscheus auf dem Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das für Harry und Ron tat, obwohl sie das gleiche mit ihr gemacht hätten. Sie konnte Crabbe und Goyle stöhnen hören als sie ihre Schwänze mit ihren weichen Fingern wichste. Hermine war sich sicher, dass die beiden mochten, was sie machte, da ihre Schwänze schnell wuchsen. „Genau so du spermaschluckende Hure...wichs sie weiter...die beiden sind nur der Vorgeschmack für das, was danach kommt." sagte Malfoy, der seinen eigenen Schwanz durch seine Hose hindurch rieb. Hermine hörte beinahe auf, als Goyle sich nach vorne lehnte und seinen Schwanz in die Nähe ihres Mundes brachte. Schließlich gab sie auf und nahm seinen nun 22 cm langen Schwanz in ihren zitternden Mund. Hermine hielt Crabbes Schwanz, während Goyle den seinen in ihre Kehle zwang, indem er ihren Hinterkopf festhielt. „Mmmmpff...Mmmmmpff...Mmmpff!" stammelte Hermine als Goyle seinen Schwanz noch weiter ihre Kehle hinunter stieß. „Ha ha ha genau so Goyle stoß ihn ihre Kehle runter." lachte Malfoy, der die geile Show vor sich genoß. Malfoy dachte er träume; so einen Anblick hatte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Die Tatsache, dass es Hermine war, die brutal in ihr Gesicht gefickt wurde, machte es nur noch besser. Während sich Malfoy über sie lustig machte, konnte Hermine kaum atmen. Goyle hatte seine kompletten 22 cm in ihre Kehle gezwängt und stieß nun mit seinen Hüften vor und zurück; er fickte ihr Gesicht so hart wie möglich. Hermine begann zu würgen und Speichel lief ihr Kinn hinunter, doch Goyle fickte sie undankbar weiter in den Mund. Plötzlich jedoch zog er seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Kehle und ließ sie für eine Sekunde atmen. Sie dachte, dass Goyle ihr eine Chance zum Atmen gegeben hatte, bevor sie bemerkte, warum er seinen Schwanz zurück gezogen hatte. „Aaaaah..." stöhnte Goyle und mehrere heiße klebrige Ladungen Sperma spritzten über Hermines schönes Gesicht. Noch immer außer Atem wurde Hermine mit Goyles Sperma bedeckt; etwas landete in ihrem Haar und ein bisschen was auch in ihrem Mund. Nachdem er geendet hatte, trat er zurück und obwohl Hermine mit Sperma bedeckt war, konnte sie sehen, dass Goyle zusammen mit Malfoy feixte. Hermine bemerkte, wie Crabbe auf sie zu kam und wie Goyle auch ihren Hinterkopf packte. Doch anders als Goyle drückte Crabbe Hermine auf den Rücken bevor er sich auf ihr Gesicht legte und ihren Mund mit seinen 22 cm noch härter fickte. Malfoy und Goyle genossen die Show, in der Hermine von dem viel größeren Crabbe oral vergewaltigt wurde. Alles, was die beiden hören konnten, waren Crabbes Eier, die an Hermines Kinn klatschten und ihre verzweifelten Versuche, zu Atem zu kommen. Während Hermines Gesicht weiter gefickt wurde, zog Malfoy seine Roben aus und machte sich bereit, seinen Spaß mit Hermine zu haben. Hermine wusste nicht, was Malfoy tat, da ihr gesamtes Gesicht gerade vergewaltigt wurde. Wie auch zuvor konnte Hermine kaum atmen, da ihre Atemwege von einem sehr großen Schwanz abgeschnitten wurden. Crabbe war beinahe fertig und begann zu keuchen. Im Gegensatz zu Goyle zog er seinen Schwanz jedoch nicht aus Hermines Mund und spritzte auf ihr Gesicht, sondern schoss seine gesamte Ladung mit zuckendem Schwanz tief in ihren Rachen. „Aaaaah!" grunzte Crabbe und füllte Hermines Mund und Kehle mit einer Menge heißen Spermas. Hermine konnte schon davor kaum atmen, doch jetzt mit Crabbes Samen in ihrem Rachen erstickte sie beinahe. Glücklicherweise zog Crabbe seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Rachen und spritzte die letzten beiden Schübe Sperma direkt auf ihr Gesicht. Hermine würgte das Sperma in ihrer Kehle hinunter und spuckte den Rest aus. Sie versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen während Crabbe sich wieder anzog. Schwer atmend setzte sich Hermine auf um zu sehen, was als nächstes kam. Sie war entsetzt beim Anblick eines nackten Draco Malfoys, der auf sie zu kam mit einem Ausdruck von Lust in den Augen. „Mach dich sauber, Schlammblut!" sagte Malfoy, riss ihr den Rock vom Leib und schleuderte ihn in ihr Gesicht. Hermine wischte sich pflichtbewusst Crabbes und Goyles Sperma vom Gesicht, nur um dann Malfoys kalte Fingerspitzen an ihrem weißen Höschen zu spüren. „Mal schauen, was sich darunter verbirgt." meinte Malfoy. Er riss Hermines Höschen weg und zum Vorschein kam eine komplett rasierte Pussy. „Schaut her...diese Hure rasiert ihre Fotze!", rief Malfoy zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber. „Fick dich!" antwortete Hermine im Versuch ihr Höschen hoch zu ziehen und der sich verschlimmernden Situation zu entkommen. „Hüte deine Zunge Schlammblut...es gibt keinen Grund für Beleidigungen...Erinnere dich an den Deal." meinte Malfoy und riss ihren Pullover, ihr Unterhemd und ihren BH weg. Hermines Titten waren die besten, die Malfoy je gesehen hatte; perfekt geformt, fest und mit kleinen pinken Nippeln. Alles was Hermine noch hatte waren ihre Schuhe, ihre langen Socken und ihre Gryffindor-Krawatte. Tränen strömten nun ihr Gesicht hinunter; sie wusste, was kommen würde, als Malfoy seinen Schwanz nahm und an ihren Schlitz setzte. Sie war überhaupt nicht bereit; sie schaute an sich herunter und sah Malfoy, wie er seinen harten 15 cm langen Schwanz an ihrer engen rasierten Pussy rieb. Hermine wusste, dass es weh tun würde. Sie hatte noch nie Sex gehabt und sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy es für sie nicht einfacher oder erträglicher machen würde. Als Malfoy begann, seine Schwanz an ihre Pussy zu drücken, war er überglücklich. In seine Augen war Hermine vielleicht ein schmutziges Schlammblut, doch sie war immer noch eines der heißesten Mädchen in Hogwarts. Dass sie eine verklemmte Schlampe war, machte es nur noch besser als er die Eichel in ihre schöne Pussy drückte. „Aaaaauuutsch!" schrie Hermine vor Schmerz und versuchte, Malfoy von sich zu schieben. Sie konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen als er immer weiter in sie eindrang. Sie wurde allerdings bald von Malfoy gebändigt, der sie an den Handgelenken fasste und nach unten drückte. „Beruhige dich Schlammblut oder es wird noch mehr weh tun." stöhnte er und versuchte, noch mehr von seinem Schwanz in Hermine zu bekommen. Hermine gab nach und ließ Malfoy seine Hüften bewegen; er drang immer wieder ein Stück tiefer in sie ein. Nach ein paar Minuten traf sein Schwanz jedoch auf das flexible Jungfernhäutchen von Hermine. „Warte!" weinte Hermine und schaute zu Malfoy hoch; sie sah den gleichen verrückten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wie zuvor. Sie wusste was kommen würde als Malfoy mit aller Kraft durch ihre Barriere brach und ihre Jungfräulichkeit nahm. „Aaaah." stöhnte Malfoy nachdem er endlich seinen kompletten Schwanz in Hermine hinein bekommen hatte. Hermine spürte so viel Schmerz, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde und Malfoys schnellen Stößen vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde spürte sie jedoch ein warmes Kitzeln durch ihren Körper laufen. Hermine hatte ihren ersten Orgasmus als sie ohnmächtig wurde, weshalb sie das berauschende Gefühl nicht mehr erlebte. Malfoy schaute nach unten und spürte, wie sein Schwanz von Hermines Säften und Blut bedeckt wurde und wie sich ihre Fotze lockerte. Dass sie gekommen war und dass sie ohnmächtig geworden war hatte dazu geführt, dass sich ihre Pussy gelockert hatte und nun nicht mehr so eng war. Ihre Pussy war nun feucht und glatt, was es für Malfoy wesentlich einfacher machte, sein Tempo zu finden und selbst zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Es dauerte noch weitere fünf Minuten doch dann begannen Malfoys Eier sich zusammen zu ziehen. Der Druck wurde immer größer und er wusste, dass er jede Sekunde abspritzen würde. Da er Hermine nicht schwängern und somit den Ruf seiner Familie beschmutzen wollte, zog er seinen Schwanz heraus und entschied, auf ihren flachen Bauch zu kommen. „Aaah..." stöhnte Malfoy und schoss mehrere Ladungen heißes Sperma auf Hermines Bauch und ihre rasierte Pussy. Malfoy lächelte als er auch ein paar Schübe auf ihre kleinen Titten spritzte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, stieg Malfoy von Hermine herunter, streichelte ihr Gesicht und steckte dann seinen blut- und spermaverschmierten Schwanz in den Mund. „Aaaaah..." seufzte Malfoy und zog sich wieder an. „Das hier behalte ich und ihr drei könnt euch haben." sagte er und schaute auf das bewusstlose Trio bestehend aus Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dann nahm er das Zauberbuch des Verlangens an sich und verließ das Abteil mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau. Zwei Stunden später, als die Dämmerung einsetzte und sich der Zug Hogwarts näherte, wachte Hermine auf und bemerkte eine große Menge Sperma auf ihrem Bauch und ihren Titten und einen komischen Geschmack im Mund. Hermine säuberte sich und zog sich an. Harry und Ron waren immer noch bewusstlos und Hermine war froh darüber, weil sie nicht erklären wollte, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit eben an Draco Malfoy verloren hatte. „Enervate." sagte Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und dann auf Ron, was die beiden aufwachen ließ. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass Malfoy sie ausgeknockt hatte nachdem er Harrys Buch gestohlen hatte. Sie erwähnte jedoch nicht ihren Verdacht, dass Harry und Ron vorgehabt hätten, sie im Zug zu ficken und auch dass Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle sie vergewaltigt hatten vergaß sie zu erwähnen. Nicht nur weil es ihr peinlich war sondern auch weil sie sich für alles, was Malfoy ihr angetan hatte, rächen wollte. „Was ist das da in deinen Haaren?" fragte Ron und zeigte auf einen großen Faden Sperma in ihrem Haar.


	6. Der Gemeinschaftsraum

Draco Malfoy hatte das Zauberbuch des Verlangens; ein Buch das seine Lüste befriedigen und ihm seine Rache an seinem Erzfeind Harry Potter und dessen Freunden nehmen lassen würde. Als er durch die Seiten blätterte, erkannte er die Macht, die das ledergebundene Buch über alle anderen Hogwarts-Schüler haben könnte. Er würde nicht nur jede Pussy ficken können, die er wollte, nein es würde ihm auch die Möglichkeit geben, jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen der ihm in die Quere kam, egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer. Auf jeden Fall wusste Malfoy nun, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war und er war außer sich. Ron Weasley hatte einen der Zauber genutzt um seine – Draco Malfoys Mutter – zum Sex in der Toilette bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaftürckkehr zu überreden. Das außergewöhnliche Verschwinden und die Rückkehr seiner Mutter mit rotem Gesicht, nachdem Weasley schwitzend aus der Toilette gekommen war, waren ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass das Buch eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Wegen dieser Begegnung hatte Malfoy entschieden, sich an Ron Weasley und seiner gesamten Familie zu rächen. Bloßstellung schien der beste Weg zu sein, also plante Malfoy schon seine Rache, während er und der Rest der Schüler sich in Hogwarts einrichteten. Malfoy las die ganze Nacht in dem Buch und versuchte, den besten Zauber oder Trank zu finden, um zu zeigen wer die Weasleys wirklich waren. Weil Weasley seine Mutter gefickt hatte, entschied Malfoy, dass es das beste wäre, wenn Rons kleine Schwester von Harry und ein paar anderen vor allen Gryffindors – ihn mit einbezogen – gefickt wurde. Malfoy selbst würde nicht direkt teilnehmen doch er würde einen Weg finden, einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu bekommen. Nach stundenlangem Lesen und Planen suchte er den besten Zauber, die beste Zeit und den besten Ort heraus. Er wusste auch, dass der beste Ort die Große Halle wäre, doch weil andere anwesende Schüler oder Lehrer einschreiten würden bevor die Weasleys ihre Lektion gelernt hatten, musste er einen anderen Ort finden. Die zweite Wahl war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und die beste Zeit wäre in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn jeder zum Frühstück herunter kommt. Er würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum einbrechen müssen um die entsprechenden Zauber auf die jeweiligen Teilnehmer zu legen. Der Plan war kompliziert und zweiteilig; er brauchte einen Trank oder Zauber dafür und er musste ein weiteres Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin einweihen wenn der Plan reibungslos funktionieren sollte. Er würde den Zauber auf Ginny legen und den Trank auf Harry Potter und ein paar seiner Kameraden. Die Beschreibung lautete folgendermaßen: „Ein gefährlicher und möglicherweise schädlicher Zauber, der das Ziel in eine unersättliche Schlampe verwandelt, die so viel Sex wie nur irgend möglich haben will. Dieser Zauber funktioniert nur beim weiblichen Geschlecht und macht das Ziel unbeweglich bis der Zauber seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. Warnung! Dieser Zauber hat keine zeitliche Begrenzung und keinen Gegenfluch! Der einzige Weg den Zauber zu brechen besteht darin, das Ziel komplett zu befriedigen. Diese Befriedung ist nicht einfach zu erreichen und die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse wird für immer bleiben." Der Aufwand für den Zauber war gering; ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und das Wort „Hornilificus" und Ginny Weasley wird für mehrere Minuten bewegungsunfähig bevor sie von ihrem Verlangen nach Sex übermannt wird. Der zweite Teil des Plans beinhaltete einen anderen ziemlich einfachen Zaubertrank; ein Trank, der eine starke Anziehung zu einem Ziel ihrer Wahl verursachen würde. Es war der selbe Trank mit dem Harry versehentlich Ginny verführt hatte. Malfoy würde seinen Plan mit der Hilfe von Pansy Parkinson durchziehen. Wenn Pansy den Zauber auf Ginny gesprochen hatte, würde sie sie nach unten bringen und Malfoy würde mit ein paar Haaren von Ginnys Kopf den Trank herstellen. Dann würde er nach oben in Potters Schlafsaal gehen und ihm und zwei anderen den Trank einflößen während sie noch schliefen. Die Wirkung des Tranks tritt sofort ein und die drei Jungs könnten nichts anderes tun als Ginny Weasley zu suchen und ihr das Hirn raus zu ficken. Der Plan war komplex doch mit Pansys Hilfe konnte er reibungslos ablaufen. Glücklicherweise hatte Malfoy einen Tarnumhang zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen und dieser eignete sich perfekt für seine gegenwärtige Absicht. Malfoy würde zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schleichen und dort warten bis er das Passwort hörte. Dann würde er nach Mitternacht zusammen mit Pansy und mithilfe des Tarnumhangs und des gestohlenen Passworts in den Gemeinschaftsraum eindringen. Malfoy erklärte Pansy – die alles für ihn tun würde - den komplizierten Plan und nachdem er am nächsten Tag das Passwort gestohlen und sich alle Tränke und Zauber eingeprägt hatte brachen sie um fünf Uhr in der Früh auf zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco hatte das Zauberbuch des Verlangens in seinen Koffer eingeschlossen, da er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand seinen wohl gehüteten Schatz entdeckte. Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum flüsterte Malfoy der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu. Sie war müde und ließ sie ohne Bedenken eintreten. Malfoy und Pansy stellten sicher, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war bevor sie unter dem Umhang hervor schlüpften und mit der Arbeit begannen. Malfoy fand einen kleinen Kessel und rührte kochendes Wasser hinein, während Pansy Ginny mit dem Zauber belegte und herunter brachte. Malfoy schnitt schnell drei Haare von Ginnys Kopf, warf sie in den Kessel und sprach den Zauber über die Zutaten. Dann schüttete er den Großteil des Inhalts in einen großen Becher, schlich den Weg zu den Jungenschlafsäälen hoch und öffnete leise die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Viertklässler. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er in den Raum; hinüber zu Harry und schüttete einen kleinen Schluck Zaubertrank in seinen Mund. Harry wachte sofort auf und ließ Malfoy vor Schreck in die Luft springen. Harry starrte eine Sekunde lang auf Malfoy, zog sich dann um und rannte hinunter zu Ginny. Malfoy ging hinüber zu Seamus Finnigan und flößte auch ihm ein wenig Zaubertrank ein bevor er das selbe mit Dean Thomas tat. Beide wachten sofort auf und folgten Harry aus dem Saal hinaus. Malfoy war entzückt, weil der Plan soweit sehr gut verlief und rannte den drei Jungs hinterher, da er nichts von den Ereignissen verpassen wollte. Er hatte sogar eine kleine Kamera mitgebracht, um die stattfindende Orgie auf kleinen, sich bewegenden Bildern festzuhalten. Unten angekommen traf Malfoy auf Pansy und war überrascht zu sehen, wie schnell die drei Jungs zu Ginny gestürmt waren und begonnen hatten, sie auszuziehen. Die drei legten sie auf den Hausaufgabentisch der Gryffindors und kletterten hinterher, während sie ihr die Kleider vom Leib rissen. Das geschah so schnell, dass Ginny noch nicht einmal wieder aufgewacht war. Erst als Harry ihr das Schlafanzug-Oberteil vom Körper riss und Dean und Seamus ihre Hose herunterzogen, wachte sie schließlich doch auf. Niemand schien Draco und Pansy zu bemerken als Ginny die Augen öffnete und sah, wie Harry ihr den BH auszog und Dean und Seamus ihr enges, pinkes Höschen herunterzogen. Zum Vorschein kamen kleine feste Titten und eine komplett blanke, dreizehn Jahre alte Pussy. Ginny riss die Augen weit auf, aber nicht, weil sie entsetzt war, sondern weil Harry begann, sie zu küssen. Bei Ginnys heißem Anblick wurde Malfoys Schwanz hart. Er hatte noch nie auf diese Art an sie gedacht, doch er wusste, dass sie für später ein perfektes Ziel abgeben würde. Während er das dachte, schauten er und Pansy zu, wie Ginny von den drei Gryffindors benutzt wurde. Harry küsste Ginny weiter und streichelte gleichzeitig ihre kleinen Titten. Seamus und Dean rammten derweil ihre Finger in Ginnys enge Pussy. „Mmmm...", stöhnte Ginny beim Gefühl von mehreren Händepaaren, die ihren jungen Körper erkundeten, und Harry, der sie küsste. Er nahm das als Zeichen, zog seine Schlafanzughose aus, warf sie beiseite und streichelte Ginnys Gesicht mit seinem harten Schwanz. Sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, bevor er seine 12 cm in ihren warmen, feuchten Mund schob. Schon nach kurzer Zeit rammte Harry seinen gesamten Schwanz in ihren offenen Mund. Als Harry begonnen hatte, Ginnys Gesicht zu ficken, war Dean zur Seite gewichen, hatte sich seiner Hose ebenfalls entledigt und bedeutete Ginny nun, seinen ebenfalls harten, 12 cm langen Schwanz mit ihren kleinen, kalten Fingern zu wichsen. Dean stöhnte vor Geilheit bei dem Gefühl von Ginnys Fingern, die über seinen Schaft glitten. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Seamus seine Finger und seine Zunge genutzt, um Ginny noch geiler zu machen. Nach ein paar Minuten wilden Finger- und Zungenfickens erreichte sie ihren Orgasmus und spritzte etwas von ihrem süßen Saft auf Seamus' wartende Zunge. Von Ginnys plötzlichem Orgasmus inspiriert entschieden die Jungs, die Umstände etwas zu ändern. Seamus rutschte unter Ginny und ließ sie auf seinen Schoss sitzen und Harry kniete sich zusammen mit Dean neben Ginnys Gesicht. Ginny schaute hinunter in Seamus' Augen als er sie auf seinem steifen Schwanz aufpfählte. Ginny schrie vor Schmerz, denn Seamus' Schwanz füllte sie komplett aus. Sie stöhnte jedoch, als Seamus begann, in sie zu stoßen. Gerade als er seinen gesamten Schwanz in ihr versenkt hatte, lehnten sich Harry und Dean nach vorne und zwangen somit Ginny, ihre Schwänze zu blasen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schoss Malfoy mehrere Bilder, wie Ginny dreifach genommen wurde. Und jedes Mal wenn seine Kamera blitzte hätte er schwören können, dass Ginny ihm kurz zuzwinkerte, gerade so als ob sie es genoss, gefilmt zu werden. Dabei turnten Ginnys Versautheit und ihr heißer Körper Malfoy sehr an, was zu einer enormen Vergrößerung seines Schwanzes führte. Pansy hatte das Schauspiel mehrere Minuten still betrachtet und leicht ihre Pussy gestreichelt, während Malfoy Fotos schoss. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie Malfoys Schwanz ihren festen Arsch streifte. Die Wärme brachte sie zum Stöhnen und sie griff hinter sich nach seinem Schwanz und massierte ihn. Sie wollte nicht in Malfoys Sichtfeld stehen und ihn daran hindern, peinliche Bilder von Ginny zu machen, weshalb sie sich umdrehte und auf die Knie ging. Sie war nun auf Augenhöhe mit seinem steifen 15 cm langen Schwanz. Nun löste sie seinen Gürtel, zog seine Hose hinunter und als Malfoy bemerkte, was sie tat, begann sie ihm einen zu blasen. Malfoy schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das Pansy an seinem Schwanz verursachte. Doch alles was er sich vorstellte, war Ginny die stattdessen seinen Schwanz streichelte. Als er seine Augen nun wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sich die Dinge vor ihm geändert hatten. Ginny stöhnte immer noch wie eine Hure, doch Dean Thomas setzte seinen Schwanz nun an ihre Rosette, bereit in ihren engen jungfräulichen Arsch zu stoßen. Malfoy spritzte beinahe ab als Ginny ihren Arsch ein paar Zentimeter anhob um es Dean leichter zu machen. Seamus hatte aufgehört in sie zu stoßen, damit Dean sich besser an Ginnys Arsch positionieren konnte. „Steck ihn in meinen Arsch!" stöhnte eine unglaublich geile Ginny. Dean brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung; er rieb die Eichel seines schwarzen Schwanzes schon an ihrer Öffnung. Er hatte nicht vor es einfach zu machen für Ginny also rammte er seinen halben Schwanz in einem Stoß hinein. „Aaaaaah" stöhnte Ginny als sie Deans Schwanz tief in sich spürte. Nur Sekunden später stöhnte sie erneut, diesmal weil Seamus wieder in sie eindrang. Sie erlebte den nächsten Orgasmus und ihr Saft floss über Seamus' Schwanz und tropfte auf den Tisch. Während all das passierte, kümmerte sich Ginny immer noch um Harrys Schwanz. Sie blies ihn obwohl sie schon zwei Schwänze in sich hatte. Pansy wichste immer noch Malfoys Schwanz; sie schaffte es sogar, ihm ein paar Laute zu entlocken. Kurz darauf öffnete sie ihren Mund und nahm seine Eichel auf. Schon letztes Jahr hatte sie ein paar mal an Malfoys Schwanz gesaugt und sich auch von ihm ficken lassen wann immer er es wollte. Doch die gegenwärtige Situation hatte sie wirklich geil gemacht, weshalb sie seinen Schaft fasste und und zur Hälfte in ihrem Rachen verschwinden ließ. Einen Moment später deepthroatete sie Malfoy leidenschaftlich und spielte weiter mit seinen erhärtenden Eiern. Während Pansy ihm einen blies schoss Malfoy immer noch Bilder. Er stellte sicher, dass er Ginny in jeder Position erwischte wie sie dreifach gefickt wurde. Gerade als er zum zweiten und wichtigeren Teil des Plans übergehen wollte, zogen sich seine Eier zusammen und ein Orgasmus ereilte ihn. „Aaaaahng" stöhnte Malfoy; er dachte nicht einmal daran, Pansy zu warnen obwohl sie seinen gesamten Schwanz in ihrer Kehle hatte. Er hörte auf, Bilder zu schießen und entließ eine große Ladung Sperma in Pansys warmen, feuchten Mund. Dabei stellte er sich vor, wie Ginny sein Sperma schluckte und nicht Pansy, die er gerade damit auffüllte. Pansy konnte nicht anders, sie musste würgen und die letzten Spritzer von Malfoys Sperma landeten auf ihrem Gesicht. Da sie ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte nahm sie einen Finger und wischte sich das Sperma aus dem Gesicht um es dann abzulecken. Schnell zog sie seine Hosen wieder hoch, richtete sich wieder auf und konzentrierte sich auf das gegenwärtige Geschehen. Malfoy erkannte Pansys hartes Bemühen nicht an; er beobachtete lieber wie die vier Teilnehmer der Orgie erneut die Stellung wechselten. Seamus lag nun unter Ginny mit seinem Schwanz tief in ihrem Arsch während Harry nun seinen Schwanz in ihre wartende Pussy zwängte. Dean befand sich neben Ginny, die seinen Schwanz genüsslich wichste, während sie von Harry und Seamus gedoppelt wurde. „Es ist Zeit für den zweiten Teil des Plans!" meinte Malfoy fröhlich. Er legte die Kamera weg und hob den Tarnumhang über sich und Pansy. „FEUER!" schrieen beide so laut sie nur konnten. Sie hatten vor, jeden im Hause Gryffindor zu alarmieren und ihnen so die Orgie der vier zu zeigen. Ron und der Rest der Gryffindors würde – alarmiert vom Feuer - die Treppe herunter gerannt kommen. Das Timing war perfekt: Als Ron und die anderen Gryffindors die Treppe herunterkamen, begann Ginny, lauter zu stöhnen und Harry, Seamus und Dean standen auch kurz vor dem Orgasmus. „Oh Gott Ginny...Ich komme gleich!" rief Harry vor den versammelten Gryffindors heftig keuchend. „Ich auch!" grunzte Seamus, der immer noch in ihren Arsch stieß. „Und ich erst!" stöhnte Dean als er von Ginny noch schneller gewichst wurde. „Was zum Teufel…? Harry!" schrie Ron geschockt. Die Zwillinge und der Rest des Hauses Gryffindor starrten nur ungläubig auf die vier die ihre Orgie weiterführten als ob niemand zuschauen würde. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass Malfoy und Pansy sich bemühten, nicht unter ihrem Tarnumhang zu lachen. „Komm in mir Harry...füll mich auf mit deinem heißen Samen...spritz mir in meine Löcher!" schrie Ginny, die gerade einen weiteren Orgasmus erlebte und Harrys Schwanz mit ihren warmen Säften bedeckte. „AAAH!" stöhnte Harry extrem angeturnt und spritzte sein Sperma in Ginny hinein. Es fühlte sich an als ob Harry mindestens einen Liter seines potenten Samens in ihre ungeschützte Gebärmutter schoss. Sein Sperma und ihre Säfte flossen aus Ginnys feuchter Pussy, während Harry die letzten Schübe Samen in ihrer engen Pussy verteilte. „Scheiße!" stöhnte Seamus bei dem Gefühl von Harrys und Ginnys Säften auf seinem Schwanz. Auch er schoss eine nicht minder große Ladung in ihren offenen Arsch. Er füllte ihren Arsch mit seinem heißen Sperma, bis es wieder aus ihrem Anus herauslief. Ginny fühlte sich wie im Himmel als Harry und Seamus sie mit heißem Sperma auffüllten und sie den nächsten Orgasmus erlebte. Harry stieg von Ginny herunter und zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrer geschwollenen Pussy; kurz darauf hob Seamus Ginny hoch und zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Arsch bevor er sie auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Eine große Menge Sperma strömte aus Ginnys Löchern und sammelte sich auf dem Tisch während sie weiter Deans Schwanz wichste, der ebenfalls rasch auf seinen Orgasmus zusteuerte. Ron, die Zwillinge und der Rest des Hauses Gryffindor stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und betrachtete die vier beim Finale ihrer Orgie. Im Hintergrund murmelten ein paar Leute über Ginnys Verhalten. „Was für eine Hure...Schaut euch diese Schlampe an… Ich wette sie wird durchgehend gefickt." meinten ein paar Leute während sie immer noch die Szene vor sich beobachteten. „Aaaaah!" stöhnte nun Dean auf als Ginny seinen Schwanz auf ihr Gesicht richtete und ihn so schnell wie möglich wichste. Er spritzte eine große Menge Sperma auf ihr hübsches Gesicht und bedeckte es fast vollständig. Gerade, als Dean die letzte Ladung in Ginnys offenen Mund spritzte, schienen alle drei Jungs wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen; verwirrt erkannten sie die Situation in der sie sich befanden. Die Wirkung des Zaubertranks hatte endlich nachgelassen, nach einer Stunde voller Sex. Die Jungs waren jedoch nicht nur komplett verwirrt, sondern realisierten auch, dass sie vollkommen nackt waren. „Wo bin ich?" fragte Harry, der auf seinen erschlaffenden Schwanz blickte und bemerkte, dass ihn jeder anstarrte, genau wie seine drei Fick-Kollegen. Ginny war so erschöpft, dass sie einfach in Ohnmacht fiel, das Gesicht mit Sperma verschmiert und die Pussy bis zum Rand gefüllt mit heißem Samen. Dean und Seamus sammelten ihre Kleidung ein und rannten in ihren Schlafsaal; sie hatten erkannt, dass sie sich in einer peinlichen Situation befanden. Als sie an einer Gruppe glotzender Gryffindors vorbei kamen, bekamen sie ein paar Schulterklopfer für ihre harte Arbeit. „Du solltest eigentlich mein bester Freund sein aber nein, du fickst meine Schwester wie wenn sie eine Art Hure wäre!" schrie Ron Harry an. Dieser versuchte immer noch, herauszufinden, was passiert war. Hermine, die bisher im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, rannte vor und versuchte, Ginny so gut es ging abzudecken und zu säubern. Sie würde es niemals zugeben, doch zu sehen, wie ihre beste Freundin von drei Jungs gefickt wurde, machte sie wirklich an. Mit der Hilfe von Hermine und ein paar anderen Mädchen wurde Ginny nach oben gebracht, damit sie sich erholen konnte. Harry war nicht in der Lage all das zu erklären und rannte mitsamt seinen Sachen nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal. Für Malfoy, der immer noch zusammen mit Pansy unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war, hätte es nicht besser laufen können. Nicht nur war Ron jetzt sauer auf Harry, nein seine Schwester ist vielleicht sogar schwanger geworden. Nun wusste jeder, dass die Weasleys eine Bande sexverrückter Psychos war. Er hatte sich selbst prächtig amüsiert und als er mit Pansy unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kroch, plante er schon seinen nächsten Streich. Als Ginny ins Bett getragen wurde, ahnte niemand, dass das komische sexuelle Verlangen, das sie überkommen hatte, noch nicht aufgehoben war. Und weil Ginny nicht komplett befriedigt wurde, war sie noch immer unter der Kontrolle des Zaubers...


	7. Die verbotene Abteilung

Draco Malfoy hatte es geschafft, die Weasleys mehr bloßzustellen als es irgendjemand anderes je geschafft hätte. Nachdem Ginny von drei anderen Gryffindors gefickt worden war und das auch noch vor den Augen des gesamten Hauses Gryffindor, hatten die Weasleys mit dem Ruf eine Hure in der Familie zu haben zu kämpfen. Malfoys Plan war kompliziert, wagemutig und ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Das einzige Problem war, dass er sich jetzt, nachdem er Ginny in eine solche Lage gebracht hatte, zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Trotzdem war er mit Pansy und dem Zauberbuch des Verlangens unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors entkommen. Niemand wusste, dass er diese Geschehnisse verursacht hatte. Harry, Dean und Seamus schliefen nun alle ihren Rausch aus ohne zu wissen, was sie getan hatten und wem sie es angetan hatten. Ginny war jedoch von ein paar Mädchen nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal getragen worden mit einer Pussy voll von Harrys heißem Sperma. „Ich geh mal besser zu Madam Pomfrey und hol einen Verhütungstrank...Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny nicht schwanger werden will." meinte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Die Situation in der sie Ginny vorgefunden hatte sie einerseits abgeschreckt aber auch angeturnt. Nachdem ihre Jungfräulichkeit von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle genommen worden war hatte sie mehrere sexuelle Triebe entdeckt, die sie kaum kontrollieren konnte. Da war der Blick auf Harrys Schwanz der Ginnys feuchte Pussy fickte nicht gerade abturnend. „Ähm...Madam Pomfrey...Ich brauche einen Verhütungstrank für eine Freundin von mir." stotterte Hermine mit rotem Gesicht. „Sofort Miss Granger…Wenn Sie oder ihre Freundin darüber reden wollen dann kommen sie aber zu mir." erwiderte Madam Pomfrey besorgt darüber, dass Hermine und ihre Freundinnen schon sexuell aktiv waren. Sie wollte Hermine noch empfehlen, normal zu verhüten, doch weil Muggelkondome nicht erlaubt waren und sämtliche sexuelle Aktivität an der Schule sowieso verboten war, hielt sie es für besser nichts zu sagen. „Ich danke ihnen Madam Pomfrey!" freute sich Hermine als sie den Trank bekam. „Warten Sie Miss Granger...Dieser Trank muss in den ersten 12 Stunden danach eingenommen werden oder er wurde nutzlos verschwendet." meinte Madam Pomfrey, die sich um Hermine und ihre Freundin Sorgen machte. „Dieser Trank ist nicht einfach in der Herstellung und ich habe nur noch vier weitere für das ganze Jahr. Seid nächstes Mal etwas vorsichtiger." Hermine verließ den Flügel etwas verstimmt, weil sie eine Lektion für etwas bekommen hatte, was sie gar nicht getan hatte. Sie rannte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hoch in Ginnys Schlafsaal. Ginny war immer noch bewusstlos und Hermine flößte ihr den Trank ein um eine Schwangerschaft zu vermeiden. Hermine verließ den Raum wieder; sie musste über etwas anderes nachdenken, nämlich was eigentlich passiert war und wer es verursacht haben könnte. Harry und die anderen Jungs waren zwar pervers doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Ginny freiwillig mitgemacht hatte. „Malfoy!" wisperte Hermine auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Offensichtlich hatte er Harrys Sex-Buch genutzt und sie wusste, dass sie und ihre Freunde sicher auf Malfoys Opferliste standen. So sehr sie den Gedanken auch verabscheute, so musste sie doch Harry oder Ron um Hilfe fragen um mit Malfoy und seinem Buch fertig zu werden. Da Harry momentan noch bewusstlos war, blieb nur Ron übrig. „Wo ist Ron?" fragte Hermine bei Fred und George nach, die sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatten und sich offenbar von Ginnys Aktion bloßgestellt fühlten. „Ich weiß es nicht...er hat wahrscheinlich Suizid begangen...darüber haben wir auch schon nachgedacht seit Ginnys kleiner Vorführung." meinten die Zwillinge unisono. „Es war nicht Ginnys Schuld...Es war Malfoy...Er und sein Buch!" rief Hermine empört. Sie war sich jedoch nicht bewusst dass sie laut gesprochen hatte und als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden war schauten sich Fred und George ungläubig an. „Buch…?". Sie mussten dieses kostbare Buch unbedingt wieder in die Hände bekommen! Während Fred und George wieder Pläne schmiedeten, um das Buch zu stehlen, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, in dem Glauben, dass Ron sich dort verstecken würde. Doch bevor sie runter zu Hagrid ging, musste sie einen Weg finden, um sich gegen Malfoys Buch zu verteidigen. Weil sie nicht schon wieder von ihm attackiert werden wollte, ging sie in die Bibliothek. Doch um eine nützliche Verteidigungsmöglichkeit zu finden, musste sie in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek gelangen. Sie war schon fast in der verbotenen Abteilung als sich Madam Pince wütend vor ihr aufbaute. „Miss Granger, was glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun? Als Viertklässlerin haben Sie keinen Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung!". „Ja, natürlich...", meinte Hermine resigniert und rannte wieder hoch in den siebten Stock zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste in die verbotene Abteilung gelangen und Harrys Tarnumhang bot die perfekte Möglichkeit. Nachdem sie Harrys Koffer durchsucht und den Tarnumhang gefunden hatte, rannte sie wieder in die Bibliothek im vierten Stock. Sie schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang und schlich an Madam Pince vorbei in die verbotene Abteilung. Was Hermine jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass Malfoy ihr folgte. Er war zwar müde doch er wollte wissen, was Hermine gerade tat. Ihm kam der unangenehme Gedanke, dass sie die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt haben könnte und ihm und seinem Buch auf die Schliche gekommen sein könnte. Auch er hatte seinen Tarnumhang an und als er Hermine zum Eingang der Bibliothek folgte, sah er, wie sie sich ebenfalls unter einem Tarnumhang versteckte. Malfoy wusste, dass sie in die Bibliothek wollte und folgte ihr anhand dem Rascheln ihres Umhangs. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sich die Kette vor der verbotenen Abteilung bewegte. Leise stieg er über die Kette und noch leiser suchte er nach Hermine. Die verbotene Abteilung war relativ groß, doch als er durch die Regalreihen schlich, sah er plötzlich eine Hand in der Luft schweben und Bücher aus den Regalen ziehen. Er wartete und schaute zu, in der Hoffnung das Zauberbuch des Verlangens benutzen zu können, da es immer noch unter seinem Arm klemmte. Hermine suchte derweil nach sämtlichen Büchern über sexuelle Zauber. Es gab viele, doch keines davon half ihr, sich gegen Malfoys Zauber zu wehren. Dieser beobachtete sie derweil angestrengt; er wusste, dass sie nach einem Weg suchte um seine Zauber abzuwehren. Da er nicht wollte, dass sie sein Geheimnis entdeckte, suchte er nach einem Zauberspruch, der ihr zeigen sollte wie sinnlos es war sich gegen das Zauberbuch des Verlangens zu stellen. Außerdem sollte Hermine auch vergessen nach was sie eigentlich gesucht hatte. Leise öffnete Malfoy das Buch unter seinem Umhang, auf der Suche nach dem passenden Zauberspruch. Während Hermine weiterhin durch mehrere Bücher blätterte fand Malfoy endlich den richtigen Zauber. Die Beschreibung lautete folgendermaßen: _„Ein sehr effizienter und lang anhaltender Zauber, der die sexuellen Gelüste der Zielperson dauerhaft mit zwei Worten verbindet. Ist der Zauber erst einmal ausgeführt und ein Wort an die Zielperson gehängt so wird die betroffene Person jedem der das Wort ausspricht ein Sklave sein bis ein Codewort gesprochen wird. Dieses Codewort löscht alle Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zwischen der Erwähnung der beiden Worte und lässt die betroffene Person in einen zehnminütigen Tiefschlaf fallen, also genug für einen sauberen Abgang. Warnung: Dieser Zauber ist dauerhaft; die beiden an die Zielperson angehängten Worte werden für immer mit deren sexuellen Gelüsten verbunden sein!"_ Für den Zauber genügten ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen und das Wort „Capitulus" mit einem Verbindungswort davor und dem anderen danach. Gerade als Hermine ein Buch näher betrachtete, hob Malfoy seinen Umhang und sagte: „Schlammblut – Capitulus – Muggel" während er den Zauberstab auf Hermine richtete. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen aber das grelle rote Licht, dass sie mitten in die Brust traf hatte sie bemerkt. Bevor sie sich jedoch über die Herkunft des Lichts wundern konnte, hörte sie, wie jemand etwas laut sagte. „Schlammblut!" wisperte Malfoy, erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Hermines Verhalten veränderte sich auf der Stelle; ihre Augen wurden leer und ein Ausdruck der Lust trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie war bereit, zu tun was auch immer ihr Meister von ihr verlangte als sie das Buch in ihren Händen fallen ließ und Harrys Tarnumhang hob, damit ihr Meister sie sehen konnte. Hermine hatte nur eines im Sinn als sie Malfoy erreichte. Ihr Blick fiel sofort zwischen seine Beine wo sie zu ihrer Freude schon eine große Beule entdeckte. Malfoy hatte Hermine schon einmal gegen ihren Willen genommen und nun war er erfreut, sie erneut als willige Schlampe zu haben. Während Hermine auf die Knie ging und seinen Gürtel öffnete, konnte er nicht anders als sich an ihre letzte Begegnung im Zug zu erinnern. Das Geräusch seines auf dem Boden aufschlagenden Gürtels beförderte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart, in der Hermine gerade seine Hose auszog und seinen 18 Zentimeter langen Schwanz erblickte. Malfoy wusste, das Hermine nichts anderes wollte als an seinem Schwanz zu lutschen doch sie wartete pflichtbewusst auf die Anweisungen ihres Meisters. „Blas ihn du Schlampe...und sei leise dabei!" zischte Malfoy leise, da er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Madam Pince erregen wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Malfoys Schwanz war komplett in Hermines warmem Mund verschwunden. Malfoy stöhnte leise bei dem Gefühl, das Hermines warmer Mund an seinem Schwanz verursachte. Er hätte beinahe auf der Stelle abgespritzt, doch er wollte noch eine Chance haben, Hermines süße Pussy zu ficken. Deswegen begann er sie auszuziehen während sie leidenschaftlich seinen Schwanz bis in ihren Rachen aufnahm. Kurz darauf fing sie an, mit seinen Hoden zu spielen, wobei Malfoy versuchte, ihr das enge Top vom Körper zu ziehen. Da er jedoch das Top einfach nicht ausgezogen bekam, entschied er sich für die einfachere und schnellere Methode: Er riss ihr das gesamte Oberteil mit einem Ruck vom Leib und warf es beiseite bevor er das gleiche mit ihrem kurzen Rock tat. Er war schon wieder kurz davor abzuspritzen, nur weil er Hermines fantastischen Körper in Unterwäsche sah. Was ihn jedoch enttäuschte, war die Tatsache, dass Hermine langweilige weiße Baumwollhöschen trug und nicht irgendetwas aufregendes. „Also das geht so nicht..." meinte Malfoy und lehnte sich über Hermine um ihr das Höschen auszuziehen. Dabei hörte er Hermine leise wie eine kleine Hure stöhnen, woraufhin er ihr auch den BH auszog. Zum Vorschein kamen kleine feste Brüste mit noch kleineren rosa Nippeln, die schon steinhart waren. „Steh auf du Schlampe!" befahl Malfoy, der keine weitere Minute Hermines Blaskünsten standgehalten hätte. Pflichtbewusst stand sie auf und präsentierte ihre perfekten Titten und ihre enge Pussy mit einem kleinen Streifen Schamhaar darüber. „Scheiße! Ich hab vergessen, wie heiß du aussiehst...Wie ich sehe hast du deine Möse ein bisschen verschönert." staunte Malfoy bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Jetzt dreh dich um und lass mich deinen geilen Arsch sehen." beendete er seinen Satz mit dem Schwanz in der Hand. Erneut befolgte Hermine die Anweisungen Malfoys; sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die sie bekam und auch die Reaktion ihres Meisters gefiel ihr. Sie drehte sich langsam um, während Malfoy seinen Schwanz immer schneller und schneller wichste. Zu Malfoys Freude sah Hermine von hinten noch besser aus als von vorne. Schnell legte sich sein Blick auf ihren perfekten geilen und runden Arsch. Sie wackelte ein bisschen mit ihrem Arsch und brachte somit Malfoy fast dazu, abzuspritzen. „Oh mein Gott! Bück dich und streck deinen Hammer-Arsch raus!" befahl Malfoy, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu wichsen. Er wollte ja nicht zu früh kommen… Lüstern schaute er nun zu, wie Hermine sich nach vorne beugte und ihm ihren prallen runden Arsch präsentierte. Obwohl Malfoy sie ständig aufgrund ihrer Herkunft beleidigt und beschimpft hatte musste er zugeben, dass er das heiße kleine Schlammblut jetzt unbedingt ficken wollte. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und ging auf die Knie, sein Gesicht in Hermines nasse Pussy gesteckt. Er steckte seine lange Zunge so tief wie möglich in ihre feuchte Pussy, während er sie gleichzeitig an der Hüfte hielt um sie oral zu befriedigen. Hermine stöhnte vor Verlangen als sie spürte, wie sie von Malfoys Zunge penetriert wurde. Außerdem fühlte sie, wie seine Hand ihren Arsch streichelt und ihr dann einen kleinen Klaps gab um sie noch mehr zu erregen. Der nächste Schlag auf ihren Arsch ließ sie vor Geilheit und Lust aufschreien. Malfoy fickte sie weiter mit seiner langen Zunge bevor Hermine nach zehn Minuten ihren Orgasmus erreichte. Dabei zuckte ihre Pussy und tränkte Malfoys Gesicht mit ihren Säften. Dieser leckte ihre Säfte auf während sie noch immer zitterte vor Lust. „Schlammblut! Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt zu kommen!" rief Malfoy wütend. Er stand auf und drückte ihren Kopf hart nach unten. Kurz darauf hob er eine Hand und ließ sie auf ihren nackten Arsch niedersausen. Hermine schrie auf vor Schmerz. Wieder hob Malfoy seine Hand doch mitten in der Luft hielt er an. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie viel zu laut waren! Er ließ Hermine aufstehen und hob ihr Bein auf einen der Tische. So war ihre Pussy weit offen und ihm völlig entblößt. Schnell rieb er seinen Schwanz bevor er auch schon seine Eichel an ihren feuchten Eingang drückte. Hermine schaute mit einem sexy Lächeln auf zu Malfoy als er auch schon mit seinem 18 Zentimeter langen Schwanz in sie eindrang. Er hatte sie zwar schon davor einmal gefickt, doch sie war immer noch so eng wie an dem Tag als er ihr im Zug die Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte. Doch anders als im Zug widerstand Hermine nicht seinen Absichten, im Gegenteil; sie nahm eine seiner Hände und führte sie zu ihren festen Titten. Malfoy war stolz darauf, dass seine kleine Hure auch einmal Initiative zeigte und streichelte ihr Titten während er seinen Schwanz in ihre enge Pussy zwängte. Hermine stöhnte ekstatisch als sie aufgrund des Gefühls von Malfoys Schwanz in ihr den zweiten Orgasmus an diesem Morgen erlebte. Die extra Feuchtigkeit kam Malfoy nur gelegen; er drang komplett in sie ein während sie immer noch kam. „Oh mein Gott, Draco dein Schwanz ist so riesig!" schrie Hermine als Malfoy ihren Nacken küsste. Hermine drehte sich um und küsste Malfoy auf den Mund gerade als dieser ihren Nippel drehte. „Ich werde diese geile Pussy bei jeder Gelegenheit ficken...Du bist so heiß!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr bevor er sie erneut küsste. Er ließ sich noch fünf Minuten Zeit, in denen er langsam aus ihr heraus glitt und wieder in sie hinein stieß. Danach jedoch erhöhte Malfoy das Tempo; er stieß immer schneller und heftiger in Hermines nasse Pussy. Tatsächlich fickte er sie so hart, dass seine Hoden bei jedem Stoß gegen ihre Pussy klatschten. Dieses Gefühl brachte Malfoy an den Rand des Orgasmus' und was noch von seinem Durchhaltevermögen übrig war verschwand spätestens nach Hermines drittem gewaltigen Orgasmus. Malfoy kam und schrie: „Ach du Scheiße! Ich komme verfickt nochmal!" in Hermines Ohr während er aufgrund des nahenden Endes immer schneller wurde. „Füll mich bis zum Rand Baby...Ich will deinen Samen in mir, Draco...füll meine Schlammblut-Pussy mit deinem heißen Sperma!" flüsterte Hermine sexy an Malfoy gewandt, der gerade ziemlich angestrengt aussah. „Scheiße!" schrie Malfoy; Hermines Pussy und ihre versauten Worte hatten ihn über die Klippe gebracht. Nun spritzte er sein potentes Sperma in Hermines enge Pussy. Es war der größte Orgasmus in seinem bisherigen Leben, denn sein Verlangen, die kleine Hexe zu schwängern hatte eine unglaubliche Menge an Sperma produziert, welches sich jetzt zur Gänze in Hermines Gebärmutter befand. Sie stöhnte als sie fühlte, wie sie bis zum Rand mit heißem Samen gefüllt wurde. Exakt dieses Gefühl brachte sie auch zu ihrem vierten Orgasmus. Malfoy jedoch zog seinen Schwanz schnell aus ihrer Pussy hinaus. Das führte dazu, dass ein Schwall von Sperma vermischt mit Hermines Säften aus ihrer Pussy schoss, weil einfach nicht genügend Platz in ihr war. Da sie ihr Bein auf dem Tisch ließ, lief jetzt eine Menge Sperma vermischt mit ihren Säften ihre langen Beine hinab. „Danke du Schlammblut...wir werden das sicher wiederholen." sagte Malfoy als er sein Sperma an ihrem Bein herunterlaufen sah. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er dann: „Muggel." Hermine brach zusammen und schlug auf dem Boden neben all den Büchern auf, die sie aus den Regalen gezogen hatte. Malfoy packte sämtliche Bücher, die Hermine herausgesucht hatte, unter seinen Arm, zusammen mit dem Zauberbuch des Verlangens und Hermines Kleidern. Danach zog er sich den Tarnumhang über und verließ die auf dem Bauch liegende Hermine unter der sich ein See aus Sperma gebildet hatte. Malfoy kümmerte sich nicht darum ob Hermine schwanger war oder nicht, sie konnte es ja sowieso nicht beweisen. Und selbst wenn würde er einen Ausweg finden. Er hätte ihren Tarnumhang auch noch mitgenommen, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Wahrscheinlich lag er irgendwo auf dem Boden, immer noch unsichtbar. Daher nahm er nur ihre Kleidung um sicherzugehen, dass sie nackt war, wenn sie die Bibliothek verließ. Hermine erwachte zehn Minuten nach Malfoys Verschwinden und hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war und warum sie nackt war. Dann schaute sie jedoch an sich herunter und entdeckte den See aus Sperma, der sich unter ihr gebildet hatte. „Malfoy!" schrie Hermine als sie realisierte, was geschehen sein musste. Sie suchte nach ihren Kleidern und den Büchern, die sie herausgesucht hatte, doch sie konnte sie nicht finden. Panisch vor Angst, dass sie möglicherweise nackt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen müsste, suchte sie nach dem Tarnumhang in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Glücklicherweise fand sie den Tarnumhang bald und zog ihn sich über. Nachdem sie mit dem Zauberstab die Sauerei in der Bibliothek verschwinden hatte lasse, verließ sie diese leise. „Ich geh besser zu Madam Pomfrey für einen weiteren Verhütungstrank...Sie wird nicht glücklich sein." meinte Hermine zu sich selbst beim Verlassen der Bibliothek. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel um einen weiteren Verhütungstrank zu erbitten und verfluchte Malfoy den ganzen Weg über.


	8. Verbotene Frucht

Hermine war schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen von Malfoy vergewaltigt worden. Obwohl sie es nicht beweisen konnte, geschweige denn sich dran erinnern konnte, so hatte sie doch eine Pussy voll Sperma und das war höchstwahrscheinlich von Malfoy. Wer sonst außer Malfoy konnte sie so getäuscht haben: Er hatte sie gefickt, geschwängert und dann nackt und ohne Erinnerung in der Bibliothek zurückgelassen. Er hatte allerdings nicht nur ein cremiges Geschenk in ihrem größten Heiligtum hinterlassen, nein, er hatte auch noch jede Chance der Verteidigung, die sie gehabt hatte, zunichte gemacht, indem er die Bücher die sie herausgesucht hatte gestohlen hatte. Im Moment jedoch war Hermine damit beschäftigt, zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, ein paar mehr Kleidungsstücke zu finden und sich dann auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel zu machen, wo sie einen weiteren Verhütungstrank erbitten würde. Zuerst hatte sie vorgehabt, direkt unter dem Tarnumhang in den Krankenflügel zu schleichen und den Trank einfach zu stehlen. Das hätte ihr eine Menge Peinlichkeiten erspart. Doch weil sie nicht wusste, wo Madam Pomfrey die Tränke aufbewahrte, musste sie wohl oder übel erneut fragen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Hermine jedoch entschieden, sich etwas mehr anzuziehen und dann erst Madam Pomfrey zu fragen; es war ihr zwar sehr peinlich, aber es war besser als schwanger zu werden. Es war immer noch früh am Morgen als Hermine zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum lief; der Großteil der Schüler schlief noch oder frühstückte schon unten in der Großen Halle. Sie rannte nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal und begann nach ein paar Ersatzklamotten zu suchen. „Verdammt! Wo sind all meine Höschen!" , rief sie verzweifelt in ihrem Koffer suchend. Das meiste ihrer Kleidungsstücke fehlte. „Diese verdammten Perverslinge...sie stehlen immer meine Höschen!" murmelte sie entrüstet und durchsuchte weiter ihren Koffer. Ihre Schuluniformen wurde gerade gereinigt und weil es Samstagmorgen war würde sie sie nicht vor Mitternacht wieder bekommen. Alles was sie sonst noch hatte, war ein lächerlich kurzer Rock aus dem ersten Schuljahr und ein enges Top, das sie aus den Ferien mitgebracht hatte. „Ich werde aussehen wie eine Hure!" dachte Hermine verzweifelt als sie den Tarnumhang in den Koffer warf um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Sie versuchte die anderen Koffer zu öffnen doch wie ihr eigener waren sie magisch verschlossen und absolut nicht aufzubekommen. Ohne BH oder Höschen würde sie auf ihrem Weg zum Krankenflügel nur ihre Schuhe, den Rock der kaum ihren Arsch bedeckte und das enge Top, das nichts der Vorstellungskraft überließ, tragen. Hermine akzeptierte, dass sie wie eine Prostituierte aussehen würde und zog ihre Schuhe, den Rock und das Top an. Kurz darauf verließ sie den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sie hatte nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, den Tarnumhang zu tragen. Als Hermine aus dem Portraitloch stieg und die Treppe hinunterging, wurde sie von jedem, an dem sie vorbeikam angestarrt. Manche zeigten gar mit dem Finger auf sie und flüsterten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Ihre Rock war so kurz, er flog jedes Mal nach oben, wenn sie eine Stufe nach unten stieg. Das ermöglichte es jedem, entweder einen Blick auf ihre getrimmte Pussy oder ihren perfekten Teenie-Arsch zu erhaschen. Sie versuchte, sich zu bedecken und ihren Rock unten zu halten, doch dann sprangen ihr bei jedem Schritt die Titten aus dem Top. „Fick dich, Malfoy!" flüsterte Hermine zu sich selbst, als ein par Leute anfingen, auf sie zu deuten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu flüstern. ALs sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, bis zum Krankenflügel zu kommen und ihre Gruppe Gaffer loszuwerden, fand sie Madam Pomfrey beim Mischen irgendwelcher Tränke vor. „Miss Granger! Was haben Sie da an!?" fragte eine empörte Madam Pomfrey. „Ähm...Madam Pomfrey...könnte ich noch einen Verhütungstrank haben, bitte?" fragte Hermine peinlich berührt. „Miss Granger...Das muss aufhören! Zwei Verhütungstränke an einem Tag...Ich werde Ihnen den Trank geben aber nur, wenn Sie sich beraten lassen!" meinte Madam Pomfrey, eine Spur Verachtung in ihrer Stimme. „Ich versprech's" antwortete Hermine. Sie hatte gerade realisiert, dass ihre einzige andere Möglichkeit die Schwangerschaft war. Madam Pomfrey verschwand für ein paar Minuten und kehrte dann mit einer weiteren Flasche des wertvollen Tranks zurück. Hermine stürzte ihn an Ort und Stelle herunter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Fred und George damit beschäftigt, einen Plan auszuhecken. Sie wollten Malfoy das Zauberbuch des Verlangens klauen. Nach ein paar Minuten scharfen Nachdenkens hatte Fred die Idee. Sie würden die Karte der Rumtreiber nutzen, um Malfoy zu lokalisieren und ihm das Buch gewaltsam abzunehmen; egal ob unsichtbar oder nicht. Aber um den Plan durchziehen zu können, brauchten sie die Karte der Rumtreiber von Harry. So sauer sie auch auf ihn waren weil er ihre Schwester gefickt und fast geschwängert hatte, so wussten sie doch, dass auch er verzaubert worden war. Sie brauchten seine Hilfe oder sie würden ihren Schatz nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Fred fragte: „Sollen wir ihn fragen oder die Karte einfach stehlen?". „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Karte stehlen...wir brauchen Harry da ja nicht mit hinein ziehen!" meinte George an Fred gewandt. Die Zwillinge wussten nicht, dass das Buch eigentlich Harry gehörte. Sie dachten, dass sie es entweder von einem ihrer Brüder oder ihren Eltern gestohlen hatten. Fred und George rannten die Treppe zu Harrys Schlafsaal nach oben; sie wussten dass sie leise sein mussten, wenn sie nicht Harry oder seine anderen beiden Fick-Freunde aufwecken wollten. Sie schlichen hinüber zu Harrys Koffer, der zu ihrer Überraschung nicht einmal verschlossen war. Die Zwillinge durchwühlten den unordentlichen Koffer, doch sie konnten die Karte der Rumtreiber zu ihrer Enttäuschung nirgends entdecken. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir Harry einfach fragen. Er muss ja nicht wissen, wofür wir sie brauchen." meinte Fred leise, im Begriff Harry zu wecken. „Uns bleibt wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig." antwortete George resigniert. Fred gab Harry eine Ohrfeige um ihn aufzuwecken. Insgeheim war die Ohrfeige auch ein Art Rache dafür, dass er ihre Schwester gefickt hatte. „Wasn los?" murmelte Harry verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Unisono wisperten die Zwillinge leise: „Hey, Harry! Können wir uns die Karte der Rumtreiber für eine weile ausleihen?". „Von mir aus...obwohl, ich glaube Ginny hat es gerade...ihr müsst sie fragen." meinte Harry bevor er erneut einschlief. Fred und George schauten sich an und realisierten, dass sie irgendwie in den Schlafsaal ihrer Schwester gelangen mussten um das Buch in die Finger zu bekommen. Das Problem war, dass die Treppen sich sofort in eine rutsche verwandeln würden, wenn sie diese betraten. „Ich hab ne Idee...Wir nehmen unsere Besen und fliegen nach oben!" fiel es Fred ein als die beiden in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal gingen. „Das ist ein guter Plan, Fred!" entgegnete George lächelnd. Sie nahmen ihre Besen und machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Von dort flogen sie zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und stoppten vor dem Schlafsaal der Drittklässler. Glücklicherweise war Ginny alleine dort drin und die Zwillinge konnten sie ungestört nach der Karte der Rumtreiber fragen. Seit ihrer kleinen Eskapade mit Dean, Seamus und Harry war Ginny bewusstlos gewesen. Was niemand wusste, war, dass der Zauber noch nicht gebrochen war. Das bedeutete, dass jeder anwesende Mann ihre sexuelle Lust anregte auch wenn sie noch bewusstlos war. Der einzige Weg um den Zauber, der ihr von Malfoy auferlegt worden war, zu brechen bestand darin, ihr sexuelles Verlangen komplett zu befriedigen. „Ginny...wach auf...aufwachen!" wisperte George und klopfte seiner kleinen Schwester auf die Schulter. Ginny lag unter ihrer Bettdecke auf dem Bauch und reagierte nicht auf Freds und Georges Versuche, sie aufzuwecken. Fred war das Warten leid und zog ihr die Bettdecke weg. Überraschenderweise war Ginny darunter vollkommen nackt; sie streckte den Zwillingen unwissentlich ihren geilen Arsch entgegen. So verstört sie von ihrer nackten Schwester waren, so geil machte sie auch der Anblick ihres beinahe perfekten, runden Arsches. „Heilige Scheiße!" riefen die Zwillinge unisono, begeistert von der Aussicht, die sich ihnen bot. Obwohl sie wussten, dass es falsch war, mussten sie doch kurz in das weiche Fleisch greifen, um ihre aufschäumende Geilheit unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Beide Zwillinge langten aneinander vorbei und kneteten je eine von Ginnys geilen Arschbacken. Tatsächlich war ihr Arsch so knackig und geil, dass die Schwänze der beiden langsam in Bereitschaftsstellung gingen. „Sie ist wirklich völlig weggetreten oder?" fragte Fred seinen Bruder George, offensichtlich überlegend, was sie alles mit ihr anstellen könnten. Plötzlich jedoch begann Ginny aufzuwachen und ihren Kopf zu den Zwillingen zu drehen. „Mmmh...das fühlt sich so gut an..." stöhnte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ginny! Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht...wir wollten nur..."stotterte Fred mit hochrotem Kopf, während George betreten schwieg. „Ihr wolltet mich nur ficken" beendete Ginny den Satz für den verblüfften Fred. Das hatte er zwar nicht gemeint, doch als ihre kleine Schwester auf die Knie ging und begann, ihre Hosen zu öffnen, überlegten es sich die Zwillinge noch einmal. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die identischen Schwänze ihrer Brüder und sie begann, sie durch den Stoff hindurch zu streicheln. Überwältigt von Ginnys Aktionen und von der Tatsache dass es sowas von falsch war, standen die Zwillinge einfach starr vor Schock da. Doch als Ginny damit begann, die Hosen der Zwillinge auszuziehen, wandelte sich der Schock in pure Lust. „Genauso kleine Schwester...lutsch unsere Schwänze!" stöhnten die Zwillinge gemeinsam. Diese Begeisterung machte Ginny nur noch geiler, weshalb sie die beiden noch mehr verwöhnen wollte. Nachdem sie deren Hosen hinuntergezogen hatte dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden bis sie je einen Schwanz in ihrer Hand hatte und diese langsam wichste. Abwechselnd fuhr sie mit der Zunge kurz über die Eichel und entlockte ihren Brüdern somit immer wieder ein Stöhnen. Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte Ginny es dann, beide Schwänze ganz in ihren Rachen aufzunehmen. „Scheiße, dein Mund ist so heiß und feucht!" stöhnte Fred. Ginny wurde immer schneller und gerade als die Zwillinge soweit waren, hörte sie auf, drehte sich um und warf ihnen ein schmutziges Grinsen entgegen. „Ich muss bestraft werden...Ich war ein böses kleines Mädchen." hauchte Ginny ihren beiden Brüdern zu. George antwortete: „Die wirst du auch bekommen, du versautes Mädchen!". Fred legte sich derweil unter Ginnys feuchte Pussy und begann sie zu lecken. George begann damit, hart auf ihren kleinen Arsch zu schlagen und so seine kleine Schwester für ihr versautes Verhalten zu bestrafen. Ginny erzitterte unter Freds Zungenspiel und stöhnte jedes Mal laut auf, wenn Georges Hand auf ihren Arsch schlug. Schon kurze Zeit später zuckten ihre Beine unkontrolliert und Feuchtigkeit drang schwallartig aus ihrer Pussy. Fred bekam alles ins Gesicht und leckte es genussvoll auf. Obgleich hinter Ginnys Orgasmus und ihrem roten Arsch eine gewaltige Menge Arbeit steckte, so war es doch nicht genug um den Zauber zu brechen. Fred kroch unter Ginny hervor und rief: „Das war so geil, ich muss jetzt diese Pussy ficken! Komm auf den Schoß deines großen Bruders." Er nahm Ginny an den Hüften und hob sie auf seinen Schoß und zwar so, dass George alles genau sehen konnte. „Fickst du mich jetzt endlich?!" rief Ginny ungeduldig und doch mit unschuldig klingender Stimme. „Da kannst du drauf wetten!" antwortete Fred als er Ginny auf seinen steifen Schwanz setzte. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz und sie stöhnte: „Fred du bist so groß!". Fred dagegen machte sich an ihre kleinen festen Titten und versuchte so, Ginnys Gedanken weg von ihrer gestopften Pussy zu bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Ginny an das Gefühl gewöhnt und sie begann, Freds Schaft zu reiten. Nun hielt Fred sie wieder an den Hüften und rammte seinen harten Schwanz in ihre feuchte Pussy. George sah eine Gelegenheit und drückte Ginnys Kopf so nach vorne, dass sie seinen Schwanz blasen konnte. Pflichtbewusst tat Ginny, was man von ihr verlangte, in der Hoffnung wieder den Saft ihres Bruders schmecken zu können. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie seine Eier und seinen Schaft und begann nun, wieder an der Eichel ihres Bruders zu saugen. Die Zwillinge fühlten sich wie im Himmel und begannen, ihre Schwester zur Befriedigung ihrer eigenen Bedürfnisse wie eine willenlose Sexpuppe zu ficken. George sah zu, wie Ginny anfing, seinen Schwanz tief in ihren Rachen zu schieben und wie sie gleichzeitig Freds Schwanz ritt. „Fuck!...Ich komme schon wieder!", schrie Ginny und verteilte Schwall über Schwall ihres Saftes auf Freds Schwanz. Währenddessen zitterte George vor Erregung; beinahe wäre er auch gekommen. Nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen rief er: „Ich will diese Pussy ficken!". George zog seinen Schwanz aus Ginnys Mund und diese rief: „Sandwiched mich wie eine billige Hure!". „Kein Problem.", meinten Fred und George gleichzeitig. Fred hob Ginny hoch und führte seinen Schwanz an ihren kleinen, engen Anus. Ginny stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als ihr Schließmuskel sich an Freds gewaltigen Schwanz anpasste. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Schwanz im Arsch hatte, doch Freds Schwanz war beinahe zu dick für das kleine Loch. „Jetzt bin ich dran.", rief George. Sobald Freds Schwanz vollkommen in Ginnys Anus steckte, begann George seinen Schwanz in das andere Loch einzuführen. Sobald auch George bis zum Anschlag in Ginnys feuchter Pussy steckte, begannen die Zwillinge ihre geile Schwester zu vögeln. „Ich liebe es, mit Schwänzen gestopft zu werden!", schrie Ginny in ihrer Geilheit, während Fred und George ihre Löcher rammelten. Sie konnten nur ahnen, dass Ginny gerade das Paradies auf Erden erlebte; sie hatte einen Orgasmus nach dem anderen durch die doppelte Penetration. Die drei Geschwister fuhren auf diese Art noch ein paar Minuten fort, alle schwitzten und stöhnten laut. Schon bald war Fred bereit, zu spritzen und als er seine beiden Geschwister ansah, merkte er, dass auch sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würden, so wie sie stöhnten. Auch George war beinahe fertig, sein

Schwanz glitt immer schneller in Ginny hinein. Ginny schrie laut: „Kommt in mir! Ich will mit Sperma gefüllt werden! Ihr wolllt es doch!". „Du weißt genau was du sagen musst, du geile Schlampe!", rief Fred und die Gesichter der Zwillinge verzogen sich vor Anstrengung. Schon kurz darauf stöhnte Fred auf und entließ seine Ladung in Ginnys engen Anus. Ihre Enge hatte ihn so stark spritzen lassen, dass das Sperma schon bald aus ihrem Arsch heraus floss. Allein das Gefühl als Fred seine heiße Soße in ihrem Arsch entlud, reichte beinahe aus, um Ginny erneut über die Klippe springen zu lassen. Nicht viel später schrie George auf und erleichterte sich in Ginnys feuchter Pussy. Sein potenter Samen füllte Ginnys gesamte Pussy bis es an seinem Schwanz vorbei wieder herauslief. Das Gefühl, gleichzeitig von zwei Riesenladungen Sperma gefüllt zu werden, bescherte ihr einen so starken Orgasmus, dass sie einerseits in Ohnmacht fiel und andererseits auch der machtvolle Zauber gebrochen wurde. „Verdammt war das geil, Ginny...Ginny?", meinte Fred als die Zwillinge ihre Schwester von ihren Schwänzen hoben und wieder auf das Bett legten, wo das Sperma immer noch aus ihr herauslief. „Ich glaub sie ist wieder eingeschlafen.", stellte George stirnrunzelnd fest. „Schade dass sie uns nicht sagen konnte, wo die Karte der Rumtreiber ist...". Fred entdeckte einen offenen Koffer und antwortete: „Wir können genauso gut einfach in ihrem Koffer suchen.". Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gesucht hatten, wurden sie schließlich fündig. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", sagte George, tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und zum Vorschein kam eine detaillierte Ansicht von Hogwarts und allen Personen auf dem Gelände. Die Zwillinge suchten nach Malfoy und fanden ihn nach ein paar Sekunden, wie er aus der Bibliothek und in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum lief. Daraufhin verließen Fred und George den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und machten sich auf den Weg in ihren eigenen, um einen Plan zu schmieden. Verwirrt schaute Fred auf als etwas unsichtbares ihn in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals streifte. Er schenkte dem allerdings keine Bedeutung und folgte George in den eigenen Schlafsaal.


	9. Eine gute Beratung

Als Ginny in ihrem Zimmer lag, voll mit dem Sperma ihrer beiden Brüder, war Hermine bei Madam Pomfrey, wo sie eine Lebensberatung bekommen sollte. Sie war heute schon zweimal bei der Krankenschwester gewesen, beide Male um Verhütungstränke zu holen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich um das junge Mädchen gesorgt und in der Verpflichtung gefühlt, Hermine mit ihrer offensichtlichen Sexsucht zu helfen. Natürlich kannte sie nicht den Grund für Hermines und Ginnys sexuelle Devianz. Hermine hatte nur einen der beiden Tränke gebraucht, der andere war für Ginny gewesen, nachdem ihre Pussy mit Harrys potentem Sperma gefüllt worden war.

Ginny erwachte zehn Minuten, nachdem sie von ihren Brüdern vollgepumpt wurde. Sie wusste alles, was sie getan hatte, jedoch war sie sich nicht sicher warum sie es getan hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie die beiden Doppelficks, die sie von zwei verschiedenen Gruppen von Jungs bekommen hatte, genossen hatte, vor allem das spermareiche Ende. Sie wusste auch, dass dieses Ende gefährlich war; sie konnte sehr gut schwanger werden. Eigentlich sollte sie Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, doch momentan wollte sie lieber nackt und mit brüderlichem Sperma gefüllt unter ihrer Bettdecke liegen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand sich Hermine peinlich berührt in Begleitung von Madam Pomfrey auf dem Weg in Professor McGonagalls Büro wieder. Madam Pomfrey war ich sicher, dass der beste Umgang mit Hermines Sucht nach Sex eine Konfrontation mit der erfahrenen und doch rigorosen Professor McGonagall wäre. Dabei war Hermine nicht nur rot vor Scham, weil sie gleich von ihrer Hauslehrerin über den Umgang mit Sex aufgeklärt werden würde, sondern auch weil jeder, den sie passierten, auf ihr unglaublich freizügiges Outfit starrte. Ohne Höschen oder BH waren sowohl ihre Brüste als auch ihre Pussy den gierigen Blicken der gesamten Schule ausgesetzt. Madam Pomfrey hatte das auch schon bemerkt und hielt es für das Beste, Hermine auf die harte Tour von ihrem bisherigen Lebensstil abzubringen. „Oh nein! Es sieht so aus, als sei Minerva über das Wochenende verreist.", seufzte die Krankenschwester theatralisch angesichts der Notiz an McGonagalls Büro: „_Bei jeglichen Schüler- oder verwaltungsbezogenen Problemen suchen Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore auf. Ich werde bis Montag außer Haus sein. Vielen Dank, Minerva McGonagall."._

„Dann werden wir wohl den Schulleiter aufsuchen müssen, wenn wir dieses Problem lösen wollen.", stellte Madam Pomfrey fest, den Arm schon um Hermines Schulter gelegt. „Nein!..Bitte nicht...Ich will nicht mit ihm über Sex reden!", protestierte die junge Frau energisch. Stur entgegnete Madam Pomfrey: „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger aber der Schulleiter ist mehr als qualifiziert für dieses Gespräch und das Thema ist zu ernst, als dass es bis Montag warten könnte.". Die ältere Frau nahm Hermine bei der Hand und geleitete sie zielgerichtet zu Dumbledores Büro. Hermine hatte keine Wahl als ihr zu folgen, auch wenn sie extrem nervös war, angesichts dessen, dass sie ihr fragliches Benehmen dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts erklären muss. Auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock bemühte sich Hermine ihren Körper etwas zu verdecken, wenn auch erfolglos. Viele männliche Schüler liefen auf den Treppen dicht hinter ihr, um den immer wieder unter dem engen Rock hervorblitzenden bombastischen Arsch zu sehen, oder sie standen einfach nur da und zeigten verwundert auf dieses beinahe nackte Wesen. Nach mehreren Minuten voller Scham standen die beiden Frauen letztendlich vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier. „Zauberdrops!", wisperte Madam Pomfrey diesem entgegen, woraufhin er sich beiseite schob und das sich emporwindende Treppenhaus freigab. Hermine ging hinter der Krankenschwester die Treppe hinauf, die Wangen gerötet und vor Angstschweiß glänzend. Das machte sie nur noch heißer. Madam Pomfrey klopfte an der Tür und wartete geduldig auf Antwort. „Herein!", schallte es von drinnen und Madam Pomfrey geleitete Hermine durch die Tür geradewegs an des Schulleiters Schreibtisch heran. Dumbledore las gerade einen Artikel im Tagespropheten und schaute verdutzt auf, als er das gewagte Outfit einer gewissen Miss Granger hinter Madam Pomfreys Rücken hervorlugen sah. Hermine schaute sich in Dumbledores Büro um und wartete darauf, dass dieser etwas sagte. Sie bemerkte, dass sämtliche Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter schliefen oder es zumindest vorgaben. „Madam Pomfrey...Miss Granger...wie kann ich Ihnen beiden an diesem schönen Morgen behilflich sein?", fragte der Schulleiter, die Augen dabei ausschließlich auf Hermines absolut heißes Outfit gerichtet. „Wie Sie sehen können, braucht Miss Granger ein wenig Beratung und da Minerva bis Montag außer Haus ist, dachte ich Sie könnten das übernehmen.". Hermine schaute peinlich berührt auf den Boden, gerade als Dumbledore ihren außergewöhnlich kurzen Rock in Augenschein nahm. „Alles klar...Lassen Sie sie hier und alles wird in Ordnung kommen. Danke, Poppy!", antwortete Dumbledore höflich. Madam Pomfrey lächelte und ließ die beiden allein. Als die Dame den Raum verlassen hatte, bat Dumbledore Hermine, sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Hermine setzte sich und für einen kurzen Moment war ihre enge Pussy zu sehen. Schnell bedeckte sie sich und schlug die Beine übereinander, doch der Schulleiter hatte es bemerkt. Dumbledore seufzte, offensichtlich sowohl interessiert als auch beeindruckt ob des jungen Mädchens. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren langen Beinen bis zu ihren fantastischen festen Brüsten, nur von einem Hauch an Stoff bedeckt. „Nun gut, Miss Granger, haben Sie irgendetwas zu sagen, bevor wir beginnen?", fragte de alte Mann neugierig angesichts ihres schlampenhaften Auftretens. Hermine war immer ehrlich und moralisch gewesen; ihre neue Attitüde war überraschend und doch extrem scharf. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld...", begann Hermine zu erklären. Sie erzählte, wie sie jemand zu einer Art Sexsklavin verzaubert hatte und dass – obwohl sie keinen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis hatte – alles auf Malfoy und ein spezielles Buch hindeutete. Ihre kleine Eskapade auf dem Hinweg im Hogwarts-Express ließ sie aus, so wie auch die Beteiligung ihrer Freunde, obwohl jene das Buch ebenfalls gegen sie hatten verwenden wollen. Dumbledore hörte gewissenhaft und genau zu, offensichtlich sehr an diesem ominösen Buch und dessen Wirkungen interessiert. Hermine konnte derweil nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Dumbledore ihren Körper begutachtete. Ihre Erklärung beendete sie mit den Gründen, warum Malfoy ihrer Meinung nach hinter dem Ganzen steckte: „Er nennt mich immer Schlammblut...", erklärte sie, eindeutig verstört. „Leider, Miss Granger, sind die Indizien bezüglich Mister Malfoys Beteiligung sehr dürftig und auch wenn ich solche rüden Worte wie „Schlammblut" nicht dulden werde, so kann ich doch relativ wenig...". Verdutzt bemerkte der Schulleiter Hermines Reaktion auf die Aussprache des Wortes Schlammblut. Ihre Augen waren stumpf und ihr Verhalten hatte sich augenblicklich geändert. Sie stand auf, riss sich das enge Top vom Leib und entblößte ihre kleinen, festen Brüste. Sie vergeudete keine Zeit, ließ ihren kurzen Rock an, drehte sich um und präsentierte dem erstaunten alten Mann ihren perfekten Arsch. Besagter alter Mann wollte es zuerst nicht wahrhaben, doch dieser Anblick ließ seine Hose beträchtlich enger werden. „Ich war ein sehr böses Mädchen und ich muss jetzt bestraft werden.", hauchte Hermine mit ihrer erotischsten Stimme. Ihre Handlung war vollkommen gesteuert von dem Zauber, der auf ihr lag. Die Erwähnung des Wortes „Schlammblut" brachte diese Seite Hermines zum Vorschein; sie war Dumbledores Wünschen ausgeliefert, bis das Wort „Muggel" ausgesprochen wurde. „Miss Granger...was ist denn mit Ihnen los?", fragte ein verwirrter Dumbledore, auch wenn ihn der Anblick nicht gerade störte. Schnell kombinierte er, dass das Wort „Schlammblut" das ganze zur Folge hatte. Er wusste auch, dass es ein Wort geben müsste, dass den Zauber wieder aufhob, doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, zog Hermine seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; sie schlug sich selbst auf den Arsch und lud ihn dazu ein, zu übernehmen. Moralisch gesehen wusste Dumbledore, dass er der jungen Hexe irgendwie helfen sollte, sie einsperren und versuchen das Gegenwort zu finden, doch das Verlangen, diesen festen Arsch zu schlagen war für den alten Mann einfach unwiderstehlich. „Kommen Sie, Professor...Ich weiß, sie wollen!", stöhnte Hermine mit unschuldiger Stimme. Dumbledore war es nicht möglich, einer solchen Gelegenheit zu widerstehen und entschied sich dazu, sich seinen Spaß mit der jungen Hexe zu gönnen. Er stand auf, stellte sich hinter Hermine, in der Hoffnung, dass ein kleines Spanking seinen Schwanz wachsen lassen würde. Hermine wackelte erwartungsfroh ein wenig mit ihrem Arsch und ebenso freudig griff der Professor fest in ihren kleinen Arsch. Er knetete ein wenig das weiche Fleisch, ungläubig angesichts dieser Chance, wieder einmal abzuspritzen. „So ist es gut, Miss Granger...Sehr gut!", lobte der Schulleiter, bevor er seine Hand hob und einen saftigen Schlag auf diesen jungen Arsch herabsausen ließ. Allein das brachte Hermine sowohl in Ekstase als auch zum Stöhnen. „Härter!", schrie sie, nun vollkommen in ihrer Welt aus Lust und Verlangen gefangen. Dumbledore folgte ihrer aufforderung und schlug das zweite Mal noch heftiger zu. Nach fünf Minuten war Hermines Arsch schön rot; sie drehte sich um und stöhnte: „Oh Gott ich brauch jetzt einen Schwanz!". Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung war das Exemplar des Schulleiters immer noch schlaff. „Wie ich sehe, brauchen sie ein wenig Hilfe.", kommentierte Hermine als sie vor Dumbledore auf die Knie sank. Dieser zog erwartungsfroh seine Robe aus und freute sich auf den warmen, feuchten Mund, der ihm blühte. Alles was er untendrunter an hatte, war ein Shirt und eine farbenfrohe Unterhose. Hermine packte diese am Saum und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach unten; zum Vorschein kam ein verschrumpelter Schwanz und hängende Eier. Hermine stöhnte vor Lust, nicht einmal die hängenden Eier ließen sie zurückweichen. Sie nahm Dumbledores Schwanz in die Hand und wichste ihn schnell und aggressiv. Mit der anderen Hand spielte sie an seinen Eiern. Kurz darauf öffnete sie den Mund und ließ den schlaffen Schwanz eintauchen, in der Hoffnung, das sich endlich etwas regen würde. Nach unendlich langen fünf Minuten voller Mühe hatte der Schulleiter einen Steifen, an sich von keinen schlechten Eltern. Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, als sie spürte, wie der Schwanz in ihrem Mund langsam zu seiner vollen Größe von 18 Zentimetern anwuchs. Sie war ja so froh dass der alte Mann doch noch einen hoch bekommen hatte! „Das wurde aber auch Zeit...die meisten Jungs werden schon hart, wenn sie mich nur sehen!", wies sie den Direktor zurecht, bevor sie sich umdrehte, über den Stuhl beugte und ihrem Arsch ein paar Schläge gönnte. Mit einem verführerischen Wackeln ihres Hinterteils bedeutete sie Dumbledore, ihr den guten Fick zu geben, nach dem sie sich so sehr sehnte. Im Augenwinkel sah das junge Mädchen gerade noch, wie eines der Portraits an der Wand seine Augen öffnete und auf ihren festen Teenie-Arsch heftete. Dumbledore dagegen schnaufte und keuchte, die Anstrengung für seinen Steifen hatte ihm beinahe einen Herzschlag verpasst. Die Verlockung ausgehend von dieser unglaublich engen Pussy war stark, doch wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er noch wegen Überanstrengung sterben. Letztendlich siegte das Verlangen und er nahm seinen Schwanz undführte ihn an die enge Öffnung. Mit der anderen Hand packte er Hermines Hüfte und langsam zwängte er sich in die feuchte, enge Höhle hinein. Dumbledore stöhnte auf und Hermine – noch geweitet von Dracos Schwanz – nahm den alten Schwanz ohne Probleme in sich auf. Ihr Gesicht strahlte auf und sie erfreute sich eines weiteren Schwanzes in ihrem unersättlichen Loch. Dumbledore dagegen kämpfte seinen Phallus regelrecht in Hermines Pussy. Er hatte noch nie zuvor eine so enge und junge Pussy gevögelt und hatte dementsprechende Schwierigkeiten, vor Geilheit nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nach heftiger Anstrengung hatte der Schulleiter schließlich seinen gesamten Schwanz in Hermine versenkt; seine Hüften stießen gegen ihren festen Arsch. Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und das junge Mädchen stieß vor Lust spitze Schreie aus. „Ja! Ja! Fick mich wie die Hure die ich bin!", stöhnte Hermine angesichts des harten Schwanzes in ihrer engen Pussy. Davon angespornt fing der alte Mann an, an ihren rosigen Nippeln zu spielen und sie weiter zu befriedigen. Währenddessen fickte er sie weiter mit kraftvollen Stößen, darum bemüht noch nicht zu kommen. „Komm schon, alter Mann, fick mich richtig hart!", rief die kleine Schlampe. Sie genoß es wirklich, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts in ihr steckte. Sie begann, ihren Arsch Dumbledores Stößen entgegen zu strecken. Das Gefühl verdrehter Nippel und einer vollgestopften Pussy brachten sie schließlich zu einem heftigen Orgasmus. Ihre Pussy begann zu zittern und zu zucken, während Dumbledore immer noch in sie hinein hämmerte. Er wurde auch nicht langsamer als seine Eier an Hermines Arsch schlugen und die Säfte des geilen Teenagers an ihrer beider Beine hinunterlief. „Jetzt Sie!", schrie Hermine, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Orgasmus einigermaßen erholt hatte. Ihre verführerischen Worte und ihre enge Spalte ließen den alten Mann über die Klippe springen. „Ich komme, Miss Granger!", keuchte er, kurz bevor es soweit war. „Spritz mir auf meinen geilen Nuttenarsch!", forderte Hermine, bereit mit Sperma geduscht zu werden. Dumbledore stöhnte auf, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Schwanz aus ihrer engen Spalte zog und eine große Menge Sperma auf Hermines glänzenden Arsch verteilte. Nach fünf Schüben sank er befriedigt zu Boden, halb tot vor Erschöpfung. Hermine war ebenfalls befriedigt von ihrem Fick mit dem Schulleiter, doch weil das Wort „Muggel" noch nicht gefallen war, verblieb sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand. Sie sammelte das Sperma von ihrem Arsch und leckte es von ihren Fingern. Dann krabbelte sie zu dem am Boden liegenden Dumbledore und begann mit seinem nun wieder schlaffen Schwanz zu spielen. Doch so sehr sie auch erneut auf diesem fantastischen Schwanz reiten wollte, es rührte sich nichts. Da ertönte eine mysteriöse Stimme: „Ich glaube, Sie haben ihn umgebracht.". Hermine schaute kurz auf die Wand der Portraits, wandte sich jedoch schnell wieder dem vor ihr liegenden Schwanz zu. „Ich bin nicht tot.", erwiderte Dumbledore, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Er erinnerte sich gerade an diesen unglaublichen Fick mit der jungen Schülerin. Er fragte sich, wie jemand zu solch einem atemberaubenden Mädchen gemein sein konnte. Während Hermine weiterhin mit seinem schlaffen Schwanz spielte, sagte Dumbledore genau das: „Ich frage mich, Miss Granger...wie kann jemand der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat sie so für ihre Muggel-Abstammung beleidigen kann.". Sobald Dumbledore seinen Satz beendet hatte und das Wort „Muggel" ertönt war, brach Hermine über ihm zusammen und fiel schlaff zu Boden; sie war ohnmächtig und erinnerte sich nicht an ihre kleine Begegnung mit dem Schulleiter. Um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt stand Dumbledore auf, zog sich an und war kurz davor, Madam Pomfrey zu rufen. Davor erkannte er jedoch, dass das Wort „Muggel" ihr nuttiges Benehmen beendet hatte, genauso wie „Schlammblut" es gestartet hatte. Desweiteren bedachte er, dass er Hermine vielleicht anziehen und in eine weniger verfängliche Position bringen sollte, bevor er die Schulkrankenschwester rief. Sollte Madam Pomfrey Hermine jetzt sehen, würde sie ihn definitiv dem Ministerium melden und dann würde er in Azkaban landen. Mit ein paar Zauberstabschwüngen reparierte er ihr gerissenes Top und zog es ihr wieder über die festen Brüste. Er zog den Rock wieder über ihren Arsch und drückte ihn noch einmal, bevor er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Hermine mit den Worten „Enervate!" erwachen ließ. „Was...was ist passiert?", stöhnte Hermine verwirrt auf. Sie bemerkte dass sie ohnmächtig gewesen war, doch bis auf einen komischen Geschmack im Mund fehlte ihr nichts. „Sie sind ausgerutscht, hingefallen und haben sich den Kopf gestoßen. Daraufhin sind Sie in Ohnmacht gefallen, Miss Granger.", log der Schulleiter. „Oh..entschuldigen Sie, ich fühle mich nicht so gut. Könnte ich einfach am Montag mit Professor McGonagall sprechen?", fragte das junge Mädchen peinlich berührt. „Natürlich, Miss Granger...haben Sie ein schönes Wochenende.", erwiderte Dumbledore, erfreut dass sie nichts ahnte. Er geleitete sie zur Tür und als sie sein Büro verließ stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Ginny,Hermine,Harry,Malfoy,Dean,Seamus, die Zwillinge und Professor Dumbledore wurden an diesem Samstagmorgen auf die ein oder andere Weise zum Sex verführt. Das Schuljahr hatte mit einem Knall begonnen und nun, da das Trimagische Turnier bevorstand, hatte die Schüler von Hogwarts ein aufregendes und verficktes Schuljahr vor sich.


End file.
